Remember me for centuries
by Akana-Sama
Summary: Eren est un jeune étudiant qui semble être le seul à ne pas se souvenir de son passé avec les titans. Mais, depuis l'arrivée de son nouveau voisin, il commence à faire des rêves, ou plutôt des cauchemars des plus étranges concernant une autre vie qui lui est de plus en plus familière.
1. And just one mistake

**Bonjour tout le monde!**  
 **Voilà, j'ai décidé d'écrire autre chose que des petits OS. Je poste donc pour ma première fois, une _vrai_ petite fiction Ereri (ou riren, ce sera à voir par après). J'envisage de mettre peut-être la fiction en rating M, mais voilà, je ne suis pas certaine...**  
 **Hum... Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, je corrigerais plus tard... ^^'**

 **Les personnes de SNK et les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas :)**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre alors...**  
 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

La pluie frappe les vitres de la bibliothèque communale de la ville Maria, le lieu où tous les étudiants de l'université Kyojin viennent afin d'étudier leurs partiels, faire des recherches ou encore trouver le calme. C'est un endroit très paisible où règnent le silence et la sérénité.

Aujourd'hui - comme chaque jour - un jeune garçon de la faculté de médecine est assis à côté de la même fenêtre, seul à une table perdue au fond de la bibliothèque, caché par des dizaines d'étagères contenant toute sorte de livres. Comme à chaque fois, il a un livre pris au hasard devant lui pour faire croire qu'il s'occupe alors qu'en fait, son regard est plongé sur le dehors. Ses grands yeux émeraude scrutent le parc, comme si celui-ci lui est la chose la plus captivante qui puisse exister. Pourtant, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel dans ce lieu public, les gens le traversent pour rejoindre leurs kots, appartements, lieu de travail,…

-Alors, encore en train de rêvasser au lieu de travailler Jaeger ? Je ne comprends pas comment un crétin dans ton genre a pu réussir à entrer à l'université ! Quelqu'un comme toi n'a pas sa place ici.

En fait, Eren est un jeune comme les autres, il aime bien boire avec ses amis, sortir en soirée, aller à des concerts et surtout et par-dessus tout mettre une raclée à Kirshtein. A chaque fois que ces deux-là se voient ils finissent par se battre. Souvent c'est à leurs amis que revient le rôle de les séparer, mais il arrive parfois que ça soit des personnes de la sécurité qui interviennent.

-Hum, plaît-il ? Je ne t'ai pas compris tête de cheval, répond avec sarcasme le jeune homme sans détourner le regard de la vitre.

-Espèce d'ordure, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à rester poli, demande Jean – alias tête de cheval. Franchement Eren, t'es qu'un idiot, je sais pas comment ta sœur peut te supporter.

Sans un mot, Eren se lève de sa chaise qu'il envoie valser derrière lui puis s'avance vers Jean. Celui-ci se retrouve alors plaqué contre la table, maintenu par une poigne sur son col, ne pouvant faire le moindre mouvement.

-Ecoute-moi bien face de cheval, la prochaine fois que tu parles de ma mère de cette façon, je te balance par la fenêtre. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas une ambulance qui faudra appeler pour te soigner, mais les pompes funèbre, dit le jeune Jaeger en le foudroyant du regard. Et ce n'est pas Saint-Marco qui viendra te sauver cette fois-ci. Enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne !

Il lâche sa prise sur le col de Jean et ramasse ses affaires sans lui adresser un regard. Pendant qu'il s'avance vers la sortie, il luit dit « Au moins, ma mère ne m'a pas raté à la conception contrairement à la tienne » avant de fermer les portes du bâtiment derrière lui. Jean reste cloué sur la table pendant quelques mintes, ne sachant pas comment il aurait pu réagir face à ça.

Eren ne supporte pas que l'on parle mal de sa mère car c'était quelqu'un d'admirable. Elle était aimée de tous, elle aidait tout le monde et souriait à tout va. Seulement, la vie est injuste et prend toujours ce à quoi nous tenons le plus. Carla, voilà son nom… Elle est morte dans un accident de la route assez violent. Elle était avec Eren et Mikasa dans la voiture et ils se dirigeaient vers la maison. Comme à chaque fois, son fils lui racontait sa journée avec enthousiasme et elle rigolait toujours de la façon dont ce dernier parlait de Jean même si ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire. Mais un jour d'averse et elle ne vit pas le camion arriver en sens inverse. Ses enfants eurent la plus grande chance qui puisse exister car ils s'en sortirent avec seulement quelques égratignures, mais elle n'eut pas cette chance…

Dehors la pluie se fait de plus en plus violente et Eren n'a ni son parapluie ni sa veste. Il se traite de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir regardé la météo avant de partir ce matin. Encore une fois, il va finir trempé et prendre froid. S'il vient à tomber malade, dieu seul sait ce que sa sœur va lui réserver. Il commence donc à courir dans l'espoir de rentrer plus vite chez lui. Sur le chemin, il rêve de prendre une bonne douche chaude et envisage de commander une pizza étant trop fatigué pour cuisiner.

Il n'est pas grand cuisinier, il n'en est même pas un tout simplement, mais il sait se préparer quelques trucs comme de la soupe Royco, réchauffer un bol de nouille ou préparer des pâtes. Il ne fait pas la cuisine quand sa sœur est avec lui, il se contente d'attendre dans la salle à manger le temps qu'elle finisse de réaliser les plats. C'est comme ça, elle cuisine et il regarde avec un sourire béant sur son visage. Il faut l'avouer, elle a un don pour la cuisine et elle ne laisse jamais son frère toucher la cuisinière « de peur qu'il casse quelque chose » Dit-elle. Mais tout le monde le sait, elle a juste peur qu'il ne se blesse à cause de son côté maladroit. _Sœur protectrice,_ pense directement le brun avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Alors qu'il courre les yeux rivés sur le sol et un bras devant sa tête afin de le protéger de l'averse, il percute quelqu'un de plein fouet, atterrit sur le dos et sa tête finit par heurter le sol.

-Oh pardon, dit Eren tout en se relevant et massant l'arrière de son crâne dans l'espoir d'effacer le choc reçu, je ne vous avais pas vu.

La personne en face de lui se relève également, époussète ses vêtements et ramasse son parapluie. Il s'agit d'une femme qui doit avoir près des vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval et une paire de lunettes sur le nez - trempée par la pluie.

-Oh ce n'est pas bien… commence-t-elle avant de s'exclamer bruyamment, Eren ? Eren ?! C'est bien toi ?! Oh mon dieu, où étais-tu ? Je ne pensais jamais te trouver dans une rue un soir de pluie ! Tu n'as pas de parapluie ? Tu dois être trempé, je vais te passer le mien ! Faut que je prévienne les…

-Stop, s'écrie Eren. Excusez-moi, mais… Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà rencontrée quelque part. Vous devez certainement me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non, non, non ! Je ne connais qu'un seul Eren et c'est toi, répond la jeune femme. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses avoir des yeux de cette couleur ! J'en connais certains qui seront contents de te revoir !

-Je vous assure que je ne vous connais pas mademoiselle, dit ce dernier. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et reprend sa course jusqu'à son petit domicile. Ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose, qu'on lui foute la paix. Il commence sérieusement à se demander s'il n'y a pas de plus en plus de gens fous dans cette ville. D'abord l'autre crétin de tête de cheval, puis cette drôle de femme qui lui parait plus que louche… Il se demande qui sera le suivant…

Il arrive devant son immeuble il tape le code pour entrer et monte les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Parvenu à son palier, il s'arrête juste sur le dessus des escaliers et cherche ses clefs dans son sac pendant près de cinq minutes.

-Oï, s'exclame une voix derrière lui. Tu bouches le chemin gamin.

Eren sursaute à l'entente de cette voix étrangère et s'écarte le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir laisser passer l'homme se trouvant derrière lui.

-Hum, je vous demande pardon, dit calmement Eren en sortant ses clefs de son sac avant de regarder la personne derrière lui. N'empêche, pour un nain vous avez du cran de m'appeler _gamin_.

Celui-ci le dépasse tout en lâchant un « Tch, sale gosse, tu mériterais que je te balance mon pied dans la figure ». Puis il s'arrête devant la porte de l'appartement 523. Certes l'homme est plus petit que lui mais semble un peu plus âgé. Il semble être le genre de personne qu'il vaut mieux ne pas déranger se dit-il et malheureusement, il venait déjà de commettre un acte qu'il n'aurait pas dû… Celle de manquer de respect envers ce _type_.

Il s'avance également vers son appartement, le numéro 524, entre et verrouille la porte derrière lui. Il lance son sac de cours sur son canapé et se dirige vers sa salle de bain en se déshabillant sur le chemin, éparpillant ses affaires sur tout le trajet.

Une fois dans la pièce, il met da la musique avec son portable et entre dans la douche. Il met directement l'eau chaude et laisse échapper un soupir de bien être en sentant la vague de chaleur déferler sur sa peau. Soudain, il se commence à chanter le refrain de _Centuries_ de _Fall out boy._

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
_

Il ne sait pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que cette musique passe, il éprouve un sentiment fort. Il cherche toujours à savoir s'il s'agit de colère ou de tristesse. Quand il la chantonne, il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser, sortir de sa poitrine. Il ressent un vide en lui, comme si… Comme si quelque chose d'important manquait.

Il chante de plus en plus fort, comme si c'était pour des centaines de gens, comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un l'entende et lui réponde. C'est à ce moment-là que son cœur rate un battement, lorsqu'il perçoit une voix de l'autre côté de la paroi du mur de sa salle de bain « _Hey-ya, hey, hey-ya, Remember me for centuries_ ». Ses joues s'empourprent quand il comprend que ce n'est autre que son voisin de palier qui chante la suite car il avait dû l'entendre. Il se dépêche donc de finir sa douche et enfile un boxer ainsi qu'un t-shirt vert - cadeau de sa sœur. Malgré le gêne qu'il vient d'éprouver, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que le voisin a une très belle voix.

Voyant l'heure tardive lorsqu'il sort de la douche, il abandonne l'idée de commander une pizza et se prépare vite une soupe Royco. L'une des choses qu'il réussit à faire car la soupe ne doit être ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Lorsqu'elle est prête, il s'installe sur son canapé, allume la télévision pour briser le silence et commence à la boire avec prudence. Il regarde l'écran sans grande attention, après tout il passe encore une de ses émissions complètement nunuche où toutes les filles se ressemblent à cause de la tonne de maquillage qui règne sur leur visage et où elles pensent que leur grand amour arrivera sur un cheval blanc devant chez elle. Eren ne put s'empêcher de rire en s'imaginant devoir faire ça avec son futur grand amour plus tard. _Mon dieu_ se dit-il _, il faudrait être complètement débile pour faire ça_.

Il se souvient que, petite, Mikasa lui avait fait une demande en mariage en le menaçant de quitter la maison s'il n'acceptait pas. Ça lui arrive parfois de rappeler cette petite histoire à sa sœur quand elle lui rend visite et celle-ci lui répond généralement par un coup de poing dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Certes, elle est surprotectrice envers Eren, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de le taper de temps à autre.

Il se demande quand même comment elle aurait réagi en face du voisin, ils n'auraient certainement pas fait bon ménage, ça, c'était sûr. Elle ne supporte pas quand quelqu'un parle de cette façon à son charmant petit frère. Puis, un déclic se fit dans sa tête et il s'écria de vive voix « Shit ! C'était le nouveau voisin en fait ! ». Il lâche sa tasse qui explose en mille et un morceaux, rependant son contenu sur le parquet et les vêtements avoisinant. Décidemment, il vient de trouver la troisième personne bizarre de sa journée…

* * *

 **Voilà, premier chapitre fini! Au départ il s'agissait seulement d'une introduction de 800-900 mots, mais ça m'ennuyait alors j'ai directement mis le chapitre... :)**  
 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et si vous avez des remarques à faire ou des questions à poser en review, n'hésitez pas, ça aide toujours de savoir ce que les autres en pensent! :)**  
 **Merci et à la prochaine!**

 **Akana-Sama**


	2. Come on, come on and let me in

**Bonjour tout le monde!**  
 **Voilà la suite de la fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

 **Alors, je suis désolée pour la grammaire du chapitre précédent. Je l'ai rédigé à 3h du matin et je ne l'ai pas relu avant de le poster. J'ai vraiment honte d'avoir posté ça...**  
 **Sinon, je vous remercie pour vos review, follow, favorite,... ça m'a fait plus que plaisir! J'ai eu un sourire de monstre en voyant tout ça pour un chapitre! Merci! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il se dépêche de nettoyer ce qui était censé être sa tasse de soupe il y a peu et décide d'aller se coucher après ça. Ce fut pour lui une journée épuisant à cause de toutes ses choses agaçantes qui sont arrivées et il est fatigué à l'idée de savoir que ses partiels sont proches et qu'il n'en est nulle part. Cependant, malgré son manque d'étude, il réussit et personne – même lui – ne comprend comment il fait.

Il se glisse sous ses couettes, fixe le plafond éclairé par la lune, dans l'espoir de peut-être y trouver le sommeil. Après plusieurs minutes il décide de mettre de la musique. Alors qu'il cherche dans son répertoire et il entend une mélodie, douce, calme et apaisante qui semble provenir de dehors. Il s'extirpe de ses couettes, se dirige vers son petit balcon attenant à sa chambre et penche la tête en avant de la rambarde, à la recherche de la provenance de cette douce musique. A sa plus grande surprise il voit que la musique provient du trottoir en bas de son immeuble.

C'est un jeune qui joue de la guitare et d'un de ses amis qui chante. C'est calme et reposant. Eren s'accoude à sa balustrade et pose sa tête dans sa main, se laisse bercer par la mélodie et la douceur du vent. Il ferme les yeux, se concentre sur les paroles et les sons sortant de la guitare pour essayer de retenir tout ce qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Rapidement, il comprend que la chanson est en allemand et en anglais. Il ne saisit pas toutes les paroles mais peut comprendre certains mots car il a quand même fait huit ans d'anglais quand il était en primaire-secondaire et enfant il parlait allemand avec son père. Mais après la mort de sa mère, celui-ci ne lui adressa plus la parole et se fit de plus en plus distant envers Mikasa et lui. Plus particulièrement lui car sa sœur n'avait aucun lien de sang avec eux car elle avait été recueille par la famille et lui ressemblait fortement à sa mère, ce qui affecta énormément son père par après.

-Vatter… Mutti, dit-il dans un soupir en ayant la larme à l'œil. Sie versäumen mich…

-Un problème le gosse, demande une voix qu'il avait entendu un peu plutôt avant d'entrer dans son appartement ou encore, pendant qu'il prenait sa douche.

Eren pivote vivement la tête en direction de cette voix et ouvre grand les yeux lorsqu'il reconnait son voisin adossé à sa rambarde, la tête rejetée en arrière et qui plus est, torse-nu, simplement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama. Ce dernier tourne son regard pour plonger ses iris gris dans ceux émeraude d'Eren. Une impression de déjà vu se dit-il. Quelques secondes s'écoulent, peut-être dix, vingt, trente, mais le jeune garçon a l'impression que cela fait des heures et il n'arrive pas détacher son regard de celui de son voisin.

-Dis gamin, ça t'arrive souvent de sortir en boxer et en t-shirt, demande l'homme. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais tu vas chopper la crève comme ça.

Eren hausse un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin rictus.

-Et c'est celui qui est le bide à l'air qui me fait la remarque, répond le concerné.

Le ténébreux regarde son propre corps comme pour confirmer les propos du jeune. Il lâche un _tch_ avant de reposer son regard dans celui du gamin.

-T'as du culot gamin, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de t'applaudir pour oser me répondre ou si justement je dois t'encastrer dans le sol.

Eren rigole et passe la main dans ses cheveux d'un air pensif, se disant qu'il doit arranger les choses avec lui avant que tout ne s'envenime.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases nous deux, dit Eren. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problème avec mes voisins alors… Je vous propose de reprendre tout depuis zéro. Je m'appelle Eren Jaeger, enchanté, dit-il en tendant la main vers son nouveau voisin.

-Salut gamin, répond celui-ci en serrant la main du jeune. Levi, Levi Ackerman.

-J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de problèmes. Je n'en ai jamais eu avec mes voisins avant et je n'ai pas envie que ça commence maintenant, dit le châtain en retirant sa main.

-Tu n'auras pas de problèmes avec moi sauf si t'es un gars bordélique, maladroit et chiant… Ah si en fait, tu risques d'en avoir, tu remplis les trois critères.

Eren détourne ses yeux vers l'intérieur de son petit chez lui et constate qu'effectivement, il est bordélique et maladroit – suffisait de voir ses vêtements jonchant le sol et la tasse cassée qui se trouvait maintenant dans un petit pot qui devait traîner quelque part.

-Chiant, répète Eren. Vous avez un exemple à me donner parce que là, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait pour l'être.

Levi a un léger sourire, que le jeune ne perçoit pas, et rejette la tête en arrière.

-ça veut dire que tu ne nies pas être quelqu'un de bordélique et maladroit, ricane Ackerman.

Eren se rend compte de la boulette qu'il vient de dire et se tape la main sur le front. Décidément, il ne fait que des conneries aujourd'hui…

-Euh… Hum… Non, enfin ce n'est pas… débute-t-il.

-C'est bon gamin, je ne vais pas te bouffer. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je te trouve chiant c'est très simple. D'abord, tu me bloques le chemin pour accéder au palier, commence-t-il. Ensuite, tu chantes sous la douche alors que j'essaie de pisser tranquillement et enfin tu me vouvoies, tu penses que je suis si âgé sale gosse ?

Ce n'est pas une question, Eren le sait très bien. C'est vrai qu'en regardant de plus près, Levi est un bel homme et ne semble pas très vieux. Petit avec des abdominaux comparables aux fameuses tablettes de chocolat que tous les mecs rêvent d'avoir, une belle musculature et surtout une belle gueule avec de magnifique cheveux couleur ébène rasés sous le dessous – donnant un stylé un peu militaire. Mais malgré tout ça, Eren ne veut pas se laisser faire et encore une fois, il décide de lui répondre.

-Je vous, euh te signale que toi aussi tu as chanté, déclare Eren qui vire petit à petit au rouge. Et puis merde quoi ! J'essaie de respecter mes ainés, pas ma faute si avec toutes tes cernes et rides on pense que tu fais trente ans !

Levi le regarde plus intensément comme s'il essaie de cerner son jeune voisin. Il est étonné de voir qu'un jeune dans son genre puisse lui répondre sans se soucier des conséquences. Il a déjà frappé des gens pour moins que ça. Durant quelques minutes, un silence pesant se fait ressentir entre les deux.

- _Fall out boy_ hein, dit Levi dans un murmure.

- _Centuries_ en particulier, continue Eren.

Levi respire un grand coup avant de murmurer des paroles de la chanson comme si seule la nuit à l'autorisation d'écouter ce qu'il dit.

 _Come on, come on and let me in  
Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself_

-Toi aussi tu aimes cette musique, demande Eren avec enthousiasme.

-On peut dire ça, répond Levi qui venait de plonger son regard sur la lune. Disons qu'elle me correspond un peu j'ai envie de dire.

-Oh, je vois, dit Eren en fixant la lune à son tour. Je ne dirais pas comme toi qu'elle me correspond, mais… C'est un peu similaire seulement je n'arrive pas à expliquer… A chaque fois que je l'écoute je ressens un manque, un vide dans mon cœur et ça me rend un peu triste. C'est assez cul-cul la praline de dire ça, je sais.

Levi laisse passer un fin sourire sur son visage qu'Eren perçoit cette fois. Le petit homme a exactement le même ressenti que le jeune, mais jamais il ne lui dira.

-Tu sais, on ressent tous quelque chose de particulier quand nous écoutons une musique. Pour _Centuries_ , chaque personne perçoit cette musique d'une certaine façon. Toi tu ressens un manque et de la tristesse en l'écoutant, eh bien dis-toi que moi je ressens de la colère. C'est différent d'un individu à l'autre.

La musique dans la rue est finie depuis quelque temps, mais aucun d'eux n'y a prêté attention. Levi sort son portable de sa poche et regarde l'heure. Il tourne son écran vers la tête de son voisin afin qu'il puisse le voir aussi.

-Tu devrais aller dormir gamin, finit-il par lâcher. A 23h43, les gosses dans ton genre sont censés être au lit depuis longtemps.

Levi range son téléphone là où il l'a pris et Eren rigole légèrement. Ce dernier se décolle de la rambarde et se dirige vers sa chambre.

-Les vieux aussi devraient dormir, dit Eren en faisant un clin d'œil à son séduisant voisin. Enfin, bonne soirée Levi.

Celui-ci lui répond juste « hum » avant que le jeune ne referme sa porte pour rejoindre son lit devenu froid. Levi quant à lui le regarde s'éloigner, respire encore une fois l'air frais et pose sa main sur sa porte de chambre avant de dire doucement « Tu m'as manqué Eren ». Il va ensuite à son tour se glisser sous ses couettes.

* * *

 _Quelqu'un crie, je n'arrive pas à savoir de qui il s'agit, d'où cela provient mais ce qui est certain, c'est que l'on crie mon nom sans relâche._

 _-Eren, dépêche-toi !_

 _C'est un jeune comme moi, un petit blond qui me tend le bras. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il me vaut. Il pleure, il hurle et j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre._

 _J'ai perdu une partie de ma jambe gauche ainsi qu'un bras. Je suis coincé dans la gueule d'un monstre qui tente de m'avaler. Je maintiens sa mâchoire, où il y a d'innombrable grandes dents pointues, avec mon bras droit que je tends quelques secondes après au jeune garçon, afin qu'il m'aide à sortir de là. J'ai juste le temps de revoir son regard et ça me fait énormément de peine de voir de si beaux yeux bleus remplis de larmes, j'aimerais tellement qu'il cesse de pleurer, ça me blesse._

 _Il se rue vers moi et essaie d'attraper ma main. Nos doigts se frôlent et la seconde d'après, je ne le vois plus, il fait noir. Je l'entends crier une dernière fois puis d'un coup, je perds conscience._

* * *

Un cri, voilà ce qui sort de la bouche d'Eren lorsqu'il se réveille. Il est transpirant et respire difficilement, des larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux. Il se relève et vérifie qu'il est entier, que tout cela n'est qu'un simple rêve, non un cauchemar, voilà le terme exact.

Il regarde l'heure et constate qu'il lui reste une heure avant de devoir partir en cours seulement il n'a plus sommeil et ne souhaite pas se rendormir pour replonger dans cette horreur. Il décide alors de prendre une douche rapide et cette fois, il ne chanterait pas, par peur de réveiller son voisin.

Dix minutes plus tard, il porte un jean noir, un chemisier rouge qui contraste avec ses yeux et ses Doc Martens noire montante. Une tenue des plus banales pour lui. Malgré sa nuit et son manque de sommeil il est content car pour une fois il a du temps avant de partir et peut donc se préparer un petit déjeuné composé de deux tartines grillés et un verre de jus d'orange qu'il sait manger tranquillement. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il trouve que la maison est calme et que sa sœur lui manque. Il faudrait qu'il pense à l'appeler pour savoir comment elle va, quoique, c'est elle qui va téléphoner… Elle ne reste jamais plus de deux jours sans nouvelles de son frère. _Sœur protectrice et bienveillante_ …

Il y a aussi Armin… En pensant à son meilleur ami Eren commence à avoir du mal à respirer et sa vision devient trouble, il ne distingue plus ce qui l'entoure. Il passe une main sur son visage et de l'autre se tient le ventre comme s'il allait commettre un malaise.

-C'est… C'est bien Armin qui était dans mon rêve, dit faiblement Eren. Je… Je ne comprends pas…

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! :)**

 **Réponse Review: **

**_Yamelia_ : Merci et désolée pour la grammaire. Mais pour te faire plaisir, je t'annonce que la fiction sera du ereri finalement! :) **

**A la prochaine tout le monde! :D  
Bizzz **


	3. They keep an eye on you

**Coucou tout le monde!  
Tout d'abord... Bonne année 2016 et que le ereri vous garde! :D  
** **Alors, merci! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y est déjà autant de follower pour deux petits chapitres. Merci merci! Je suis super contente (pour certain(e)s c'est peut-être peu, mais pour moi c'est important).**

 **Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps,  
bonne lecture! **

* * *

Pendant une quinzaine de minutes il reste dans cette position et essaie de calmer sa respiration. Le prénom Armin ne cesse de traverser son esprit comme s'il pouvait avoir une signification cachée derrière. Lorsqu'il commence à pouvoir respirer correctement et voir distinctement les choses, il se lève de la chaise et attrape son sac resté à la même place que la veille. Il prend également sa veste en cuir noir qu'il enfile rapidement, se dépêche de sortir de chez lui et cours dans les escaliers.

Une fois dans la rue, il relève la tête et fixe non pas le balcon de son appartement, mais celui de son voisin, peut-être dans l'espoir de le voir encore une fois torse-nu. Mais malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci n'est pas là… Eren reprend donc ce chemin en direction de sa faculté et pour ne pas marcher dans le silence, il met ses écouteurs et commence à chanter _Teenagers_ de _My Chemical Romance_ pour lui-même.

La première fois qu'il a entendu cette musique c'était à l'anniversaire de Jean l'an dernier. Cette tête de cheval voulait marquer le coup le jour de ses dix-huit ans en faisant une énorme fête comprenant plein de boissons, une piscine, un dj et le plus important, des tas de filles. Eren avait même réussi à décrocher un rencard avec l'une d'elles. Cependant, il ne l'a plus jamais rappelée après cette soirée car elle avait déjà un mec et cherchait juste un coup d'un soir.

Jean quant à lui draguait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main ce qui eut le don d'énerver son meilleur ami Marco. Tout le monde voyait bien qu'il s'agissait de jalousie, à l'exception de cet andouille de canasson. Ce dernier avait même commencé à faire un _strip tease_ sur la table de salon devant une douzaine de filles. Sasha et Connie, deux amis à lui, avaient même filmé la scène. Jean ne l'appris que trop tard, la vidéo fut montrée à tous ceux présents à la fête et c'est Marco qui dû régler le problème car l'autre n'en était pas capable. _Ah, Saint-Marco, que ferions-nous sans toi_ , dit doucement Eren avec un léger sourire.

Chaque fois qu'il chante cette musique, il sourit comme un fou et balance la tête de droite à gauche au rythme de l'air. Ses amis et lui – étant plus jeunes, ont toujours pensé qu'il faudrait un jour réciter ces paroles à leurs professeurs et lancer une révolution estudiantine. Mais plus les années passent et plus ils se disent tous que ça ne servirait à rien – si ce n'est à apparaître dans le journal.

Plusieurs chansons défilaient dans ses oreilles jusqu'à son arrivée à l'université. Comme chaque matin, Reiner et Berthold l'attendent devant l'amphithéâtre 1500 pour aller en cours de chimie.

-Eh Berthold, commence le grand blond, regarde qui n'arrive pas en retard pour une fois. T'es bien matinal pour une fois Eren, ce n'est pas normal venant de toi ! Retiens le Berber, il est précisément 7h51 et notre petit protégé est arrivé avant l'heure.

Le concerné retire ses écouteurs qu'il range dans son sac et lève la main en direction de Reiner pour un high five – que celui-ci exécuta.

-Eh ouais, les miracles ça existent peut-être finalement, dit Eren en rigolant. Et tu ne me croiras jamais, j'ai pris un vrai petit déjeuné pour une fois ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ?

-Tu m'étonneras toujours microbe, s'exclame Reiner en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Tu mérites un trophée pour ça !

Tous deux sont pris d'un fou rire qui ne calme que quelques minutes plus tard. Berthold, spectateur de la scène, décide enfin d'intervenir en voyant l'heure.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais pour une fois qu'Eren n'est pas en retard on pourrait rentrer pour ne pas avoir les places dans la fond, dit calmement Berthold. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je veux réussir pour devenir un bon kinésithérapeute.

-Oh relax vieille branche, avec notre taille qu'on soit au fond où devant on verra tout aussi bien. Mais si tu fais ça pour Eren, alors tu es encore plus attentionné que notre charmant et bien dévoué Saint-Marco !

Encore une fois le châtain et le blond sont pris d'un autre fou rire que Berthold décide d'ignorer en poussant les portes pour entrer dans l'amphithéâtre. Il avance vers la cinquième rangée et s'installe vite sur un des sièges disponible et les deux autres le suivent.

-Dites les gars, c'est vrai qu'on va avoir un remplaçant pour ce cours, demande Eren.

-Oui, le prof a eu un accident, juste avant les examens... Paraît que le remplaçant est un gars hyper dur, stricte et qui adore mofler les gens, dit Reiner avec une pointe de peur dans la voix. J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il n'exprime jamais ses sentiments et crie souvent… Il doit vraiment être effrayant, un vrai monstre, pire que Satan d'après ce que j'ai compris !

-Oh merde, soupira Eren calmement. Moi qui espérais avoir un prof sympa cette année, apparemment c'est raté.

A 8h10 les bruits dans la salle s'éteignent petit à petit en voyant le nouveau professeur se mettre devant l'écran blanc. La personne tousse une petite fois pour attirer l'attention des étudiants avant de prendre la parole.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Chimie jusqu'au retour de monsieur Nile Dawk.

Le nouveau professeur s'avance vers le tableau, sort un marqueur de la poche de sa blouse de chimiste et écrit en grand son nom et prénom.

-Enchantée, je suis la doctoresse Petra Ral, dit la jeune femme ayant un grand sourire sur le visage et passant timidement sa main dans ses cheveux roux. C'est moi qui m'occuperais de vos examens car votre professeur a eu un accident de la route et est donc en _congé maladie_ pour quatre mois.

Tous les étudiants ont les yeux grands ouverts et se taisent. La salle n'est que silence durant quelques secondes.

-Eh bien si c'est ça ton monstre, je me demande à quoi doit ressembler ton pire cauchemar, s'exclame Berthold en riant.

Eren fixe ce dernier et commence à rigoler tellement fort à son tour que la jeune femme sur l'estrade semble perdue et commence à se demander si elle n'a pas fait une bêtise.

-Eh bien, dit Eren avec difficulté en essayent de reprendre son souffle, toi et moi, Reiner, on n'a pas la même définition du mot « effrayant » ! Regarde là, petite comme elle est, elle ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche ! Mais fais attention, peut-être qu'elle risque de devenir un monstre affamé de chair humaine durant les examens et là, tu seras son déjeuner !

-C'est vrai qu'elle est comparable à un titan, pas vrai Eren, demande Berthold en continuant de rire.

-Oui, tu as…

 _Titan_? Eren s'arrête de rire et réfléchis de plus en plus à ce mot. « _Je suis coincé dans la gueule d'un monstre qui tente de m'avaler_ », « _… sa mâchoire…_ », « _… d'innombrable grandes dents pointues…_ », « … _il fait noir_ … » _._ Il commence à avoir du mal à respirer, son cauchemar défile encore une fois dans sa tête. Sa respiration est de plus en plus forte et saccadée, son corps est traversé de nombreux spasmes et ses lèvres tremblent. A sa droite, ses deux grands camarades commencent à paniquer en le voyant dans cet état. _C'était donc un titan dans ce cauchemar_ , pense Eren en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Eh, Eren, tu te sens bien, demande Reiner en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune.

La réaction du concerné est immédiate et choque les deux grands. Eren se lève d'un coup sans un mot, attrape son sac et commence à courir vers la sortie. Il n'entend pas les commentaires des autres dans la salle, il ne perçoit pas la voix de Reiner qui l'appelle et il ne se rend pas compte qu'il murmure un mot en boucle _titan_.

Alors c'était _ça_ le monstre qui l'a hanté cette nuit, celui qui lui a donné des sueurs froides. Un être anormal, surnaturel, un mythe de la mythologie. Pourquoi a-t-il rêvé de ça cette nuit ?

Il court aussi vite qu'il le peut sans savoir où il va. Après une quinzaine de minute de course, il s'arrête dans une rue commerciale, remplie de monde – ce qui l'étonne pour une heure si matinale. Il regarde plus attentivement les bâtiments qui l'entourent puis aperçoit un café un peu plus loin et marche en direction des portes. Une fois celles-ci ouvertes, il repère directement une table vide perdue au fond de la salle pas très loin de la porte de secours.

Il s'assied, dépose ses affaires sur la chaise à sa gauche et examine un peu les lieux. C'est assez grand comparé à ce que l'on en voit de l'extérieur. Il y a une scène avec du matériel pour faire un karaoké, un bar – tenu par un grand blond avec une moustache qui semble occuper à défaire des cartons avec des tenues avant de les transporter dans une autre pièce, et ne nombreuses tables avec des bougies sur chacune d'elles. Mais quelque chose en particulier attire son attention sur le mur de la scène, deux grandes ailes s'entrecroisées dans un blason. Il est tellement plongé dans son observation qu'il ne remarque pas directement quelqu'un venir dans sa direction.

-Bonjour jeune homme, puis-je prendre ta commande, demande joyeusement une femme.

Il sursaute ne s'attendant pas à la venue d'un serveur et tourne violement sa tête en direction de la voix. Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants car il ne souhaite rien en particulier. Après tout, il est rentré ici sur un coup de tête, sans aucune raison, en voyant le café il a ressenti le besoin de rentrer dedans.

-Hum… Excusez-moi, je… Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi, dit-il timidement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là, je ne connais même pas ce café, je ne savais pas qu'il existait avant… Maintenant.

La serveuse semble l'examiner afin de la comprendre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Eren reconnait le visage en face de lui. Après tout, il l'a vu hier soir après les cours.

-Eren, encore une fois, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, dit gaiement la femme. Je vois que tu n'as pas pris froid malgré l'averse d'hier ! Attends, je t'apporte un cacao chaud, il faut qu'on parle.

Le jeune étudiant ne peut même pas prononcer un mot que la femme court en direction du barman - qui venait à peine de revenir de l'arrière de la boutique - en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Il commence à envisager de sortir du café puis entend la femme lui demander – en criant : « _Tu veux du sucre avec ?_ ». Il répond par une affirmation et décide finalement de rester. Si on y réfléchit, qu'a-t-il à perdre en restant ici, dans un endroit où il se sent à l'aise?

La serveuse revient avec une tasse de cacao chaud qu'elle dépose devant lui avant de s'installer juste en face de lui. Elle croise ses doigts sur la table et fixe intensément le jeune qui, malgré ça, essaie de boire sa boisson sans y prêter attention –chose peu facile quand quelqu'un vous examine avec un regard de fou.

-Je vous demande pardon si je vous demande ça assez brusquement, mais vous pouvez me dire d'où on se connait et qui vous êtes, demande-t-il. Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'appeler par mon prénom et me parlez comme si vous me connaissiez depuis toujours.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas alors, soupire-t-elle et la lumière dans ses yeux s'éteint. Je comprends mieux ta réaction d'hier maintenant. Très bien je vais tout te…

-Hanji, hurle une voix qui coupe la parole à la femme, ferme ce qui te sert de bouche et va aider Mike à déballer les nouveaux uniformes, maintenant !

La concernée se lève en vitesse de sa chaise et court vers la porte de service, se retourne une dernière fois vers eux et hurle « _Je t'expliquerai un jour Eren !_ » Avant de disparaître de sa vue. Il regarde le nouvel arrivant et écarquille les yeux en le voyant.

-Levi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demande-t-il avec le plus grand étonnement.

-Je te retourne la question tête de pioche, tu devrais être en cours au lieu de glander sur mon lieu de travail, répond ce dernier en fixant ses prunelles aciers dans celles émeraude.

Eren détourne ses yeux vers l'extérieur avant de prendre une grande inspiration. C'est qu'il est intimident ce mec !

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a amené ici, comme je le disais à l'autre _serveuse complètement folle_ , je suis venu ici un peu sur un coup de tête. Je ne connais même pas le nom de cet endroit, je n'ai jamais vu les gens d'ici – sauf cette femme hier car je l'ai renversé sans faire exprès dans la rue hier, et je n'ai jamais vu ce blason au mur, dit-il en le pointant du doigt. Cependant, il dégage quelque chose de familier en moi… Pitié, je t'en supplie, éclair moi, je suis perdu… J'ai besoin d'aide, plus rien ne tourne rond dans ma tête.

Levi semble hésiter puis décide finalement de prendre la place occupée par Hanji il y a peu. Il plonge son regard dans le blason, soupire et penche la tête dans la direction d'Eren.

-Très bien, commence l'homme au regard froid, je vais t'expliquer quelques trucs.

* * *

 **Voili-voilou! J'espère que vous avez aimé?  
Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que le nouveau professeur était Levi? ça aurait été trop facile! ^^**

 **Review (guest):**

 _ **Leelou**_ **:** **Je suis contente que la fic te plaise (en même temps, si j'étais pas malheureuse qu'elle te plaise ça poserait problème)! J'adore _Centuries_ et ça fait longtemps que cette musique m'inspire pour une fiction (oula, pas très français tout ça). J'espère que tu as bien aimé la suite? :)**

 **Alors je suis désolée, j'avais prévu de faire un chapitre plus long, mais... La PS4 m'influence énormément en ce moment. Assassin's Creed, tu vas vraiment me tuer si je continue de passer mon temps libre avec toi...!  
N'hés** **itez pas** **à laisser un** **e petite review (** **pour dire tout et n'importe quoi)! ;)  
**

 **PS: Bonne rentrée pour les malheureux/malheureuses qui sont, comme moi, rentré(e)s à l'école aujourd'hui... Je sais, moi aussi j'avais envie de me passer la corde au cou tellement j'en avais marre après deux petites heures de cours. Je comprends votre douleur et je vous soutiens!**

 **Bizzz**


	4. Back to the shadows

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**  
 **Voilà, je poste un peu plus tôt (c'est mieux le week-end que le lundi, non?), ça vous fait plaisir? :)**

 **En fait, je vais préciser quelque chose: Quand je fais chanter quelqu'un dans la fiction c'est parce que je trouve que la musique lui/leur correspond (voilà, je répond à la question de quelques personnes en disant ça) :)  
D'ailleurs, je viens de trouver les musiques parfaites pour Reiner et Berthold (je suis trop fière!).**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira, on se retrouve plus bas!**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

De la détermination, voilà ce qu'il y a dans les yeux du jeune étudiant, il est résolu à en savoir plus sur cet endroit qui l'intrigue de plus en plus. D'où lui vient cette envie soudaine de s'intéresser à un petit café qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a moins de trente minutes ? Il ne le sait pas lui-même, il ressent juste l'envie d'apprendre la signification de ce qui l'entoure.

Levi se souvient parfaitement de ce regard, il ne l'a que trop vu par le passé. Il a toujours aimé contempler l'étincelle dans ses yeux émeraude, c'est une des premières choses qui l'a attiré chez le châtain.

-Très bien, commence l'homme au regard froid, je vais t'expliquer quelques trucs vite fait mal fait. Le café dans lequel tu trouves s'appelle _Freedom_ et existe depuis quelques années. Tous les gens qui travaillent dans la salle sont là depuis sa création. Le logo que tu vois sur le mur de la scène est le symbole de la maison et représente les ailes de la liberté, _wings of freedom_. J'espère que tu fais le rapprochement avec le nom de l'établissement maintenant.

-Est-ce que ce logo a une histoire, demande paisiblement Eren. Enfin je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il représente ?

Levi lui explique qu'il fut un temps où ce logo était porté par ceux que l'on appelait les explorateurs – membres du bataillon d'exploration - et inspirait l'espoir, la force, la bravoure, le courage, la liberté mais aussi _la mort_ car bon nombre de gens ont péris en portant ce blason. Il ajoute que ces personnes, se sont battues pour récupérer ce qu'il leur appartenait et qui leur a été dérobé par des monstres indescriptibles qui tuaient comme si c'était un plaisir. Tout le monde pensait que tout était fini, que la fin était imminente.

Mais un jour, un jeune garçon arriva dans les rangs des explorateurs, et se révéla être une précieuse arme pour la survie de tous. Au départ les dirigeants du peuple le voyaient comme une menace, un monstre et le condamnaient déjà à mort. Mais grâce au bataillon d'exploration, il fut sauvé d'une fin atroce et enrôlé dans leurs rangs. Par après, on le qualifia alors de _l'espoir de l'humanité_ car il se battait avec acharnement, ne reculait pas face au danger et surtout il permettait aux autres de garder en vue la perspective d'un monde libre grâce à ses capacités de combat.

Seulement, il n'était pas le seul à aider les gens à croire en la liberté. Lui et un autre homme donnaient confiance aux explorateurs, cette autre personne était _le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité_. A eux deux ils terrassaient leurs ennemis et ce, sans jamais craindre la mort et sans jamais baisser les bras face aux obstacles qui obstruait leurs chemins. Leur détermination était un encouragement pour tous, que ça soit pour les explorateurs ou tout simplement la population.

De jours en jours, de combats en combats et de victoires en victoires, l'espoir était de plus en plus présent dans le cœur de gens. Ils étaient les piliers soutenant ce souhait chéri par tous.

Eren écoute attentivement toute l'histoire sans détacher les yeux du visage en face de lui, il a l'impression que son voisin ressent de la peine, de la nostalgie. Il ne sait pourquoi, mais il trouve que le rôle de _soldat le plus fort de l'humanité_ est une place qui lui correspond – mais il n'arrive pas à justifier sa pensé.

-C'est agréable de le regarder en tout cas, dit calmement Eren en posant sa tête dans sa main.

-N'est-ce pas. Chaque fois que je le regarde, je me sens _libre_ et c'est pareil pour les autres, nous avons tous un attachement à ce blason.

-C'est vrai, renchérit le châtain. En plus, il raconte une très belle _légende_.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent durant lesquelles l'expression sur le visage de Levi devient plus dure comme s'il semble sur le point de s'énerver suite à cette phrase. De plus, trop de souvenirs lui reviennent en tête, tous aussi horribles les uns que les autres. C'est une torture pour lui de reparler de ça devant son protégé, son ancien confident, son compagnon. Eren, quant à lui, ne remarque pas ça et a plein de question à poser sur ce dessin et une en particulière qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il l'a vu.

-Qui l'a peint sur le mur ?

-Moi, répondit Levi en se levant de sa chaise et détournant le regard. Tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours gamin, tes partiels ne sont plus très loin, tes études doivent être ta priorité.

Eren se lève brusquement de sa chaise –créant un grand bruit, et tape des mains sur la table.

-Non, attends s'il te plaît, parle-moi de ces monstres, dis-moi ce qu'est devenu le jeune et son compagnon de guerre, demande-t-il précipitamment.

-Va bosser gamin, dit Levi en disparaissant par la même porte qu'Hanji sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Eren reste encore quelques instants à fixer la porte par laquelle son voisin a disparu avant de partir à son tour, laissant de l'argent sur la table pour la boisson – trois euros, c'est un peu trop peut-être, mais il s'en fiche. Une fois dehors, il se dirige vers son appartement n'ayant aucune envie de retourner en cours et d'affronter les questions de Reiner – mais il sait quand même qu'il va devoir s'excuser pour son comportement. Il ne sait même pas s'expliquer à lui-même sa réaction plus tôt dans la matinée, il ne comprend toujours pas ce qui lui a pris de partir comme un voleur. Tout ce qu'il a fait c'est rire avec deux de ses meilleurs amis et suite à un mot de Berthold il a pris panique. La remplaçante de monsieur Dawk doit se questionner et se demander si c'est de sa faute si l'étudiant a pris la fuite. La pauvre quand même, elle n'a rien demandé…

Le jeune garçon ayant disparu de la salle, le barman rejoint Haniji et Levi qui sont dans le côté réservé au staff. La femme est assise sur une chaise, le ténébreux adossé au mur et tous deux semblent perplexes. Une tension plus que lourde pèse dans la pièce, c'est désagréable – n'importe qui aurait fui de ce lieu juste en ouvrant la porte.

-Alors c'est vrai, il ne souvient de rien, finit par demander Mike.

-C'est ce qu'il semblerait, admit péniblement Hanji. Je ne comprends pas, je sais que tous les autres ont retrouvé leurs souvenirs. Pourquoi pas lui, s'exclame-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour la prendre en main et la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ai tellement de chose à apprendre sur lui maintenant qu'il n'a plus les gènes d'un titan en lui ! Mais je vais avoir dur de l'examiner maintenant qu'il est devenu un être humain plus que normal !

-Calme-toi binoclarde, dit Levi. Il doit certainement y avoir une explication et une solution à ce bordel. Mais en attendant, s'il revient ici – ce qui risque fortement d'être le cas le connaissant, vous vous devez d'agir comme d'habitude, Eren devra être considéré comme un simple client, il prend une grand inspiration et se masse l'arête du nez puis pose un regard énervé sur la personne à sa droite. Hanji, tu ne peux pas lui réveler tout comme tu as failli le faire tout à l'heure, on ne sait pas quelle sera sa réaction lorsqu'il se remémorera cette horreur.

C'est vrai que lui-même a failli révéler à Eren son passé alors qu'il vient juste de dire à Hanji de ne pas le faire… Paradoxe ? _Dans tous les cas, si quelqu'un doit lui dire, c'est moi_ , pense Levi. Lui et le jeune garçon étaient très proches et très liés à l'époque, il veut être là pour le soutenir quand la mémoire lui reviendra.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, demande la concernée.

-Je ne sais pas, murmure Levi en fermant les yeux. Mais c'est déjà assez dur pour le moment, je ne veux pas lui dire, j'en suis incapable de trouver une solution actuellement. Je vais essayer d'en parler aux merdeux qui sont ses amis. Peut-être qu'ils pourront nous éclaircir et nous avertir si le comportement d'Eren venait à changer soudainement.

La pièce redevient silence, on entend plus que le bruit des néons. Puis, d'un accord commun ils retournent à leurs occupations. Mike reprend son activité avec les caisses qui contiennent leurs nouveaux uniformes, Hanji s'occupe des quelques clients présents dans la salle et Levi s'occupe de nettoyer la table où se trouvait il y a peu son jeune voisin. Il serre l'argent dans sa main et tape du poing sur la table. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Eren rentre dans ce café avant que ses souvenirs ne lui reviennent et qu'il lui demande à lui de l'aide…

Eren marche calmement vers son appartement mais décide de faire un détour par le parc, celui qu'il admire toujours depuis la fenêtre de la bibliothèque de l'université. Une fois dedans, il entend une voix mélodieuse et se dirige vers cette dernière. C'est là qu'il aperçoit une charmante jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui se tient debout près d'un arbre avec une autre jeune qui s'occupe de faire défiler la partie instrumental de la musique. Il est surpris de voir qu'elle arrive à faire passer ses sentiments dans la mélodie. Il ne connait pas cette musique mais la trouve magnifique surtout le refrain – qui lui fait aussi ressentir ce fameux sentiment de vide qu'il éprouve beaucoup ces derniers temps.

 _Every night I dream you're still here  
The ghost by my side, so perfect so clear  
When I awake, you disappear  
Back to the shadows  
With all I hold, dear  
With all I hold, dear  
I dream you're still here  
I dream you're still here_

Eren dessert la poigne qu'il a sur la lanière de son sac et ferme les yeux pour se laisser bercer par le timbre de la chanteuse. Plusieurs personnes dans le parc font comme lui, ils s'arrêtent pour écouter la chanson. Certains continuent leur chemin sans prêter attention et d'autres s'assoient même dans l'herbe et fixent la fille.

Lorsque les dernières notes se font entendre, tout le monde applaudi, siffle, crie et la majorité des spectateurs vont déposer quelques pièces sur le blouson brun au pied de la blonde. Eren n'hésite pas une seule seconde et dépose un billet de dix euros parmi la petite monnaie déjà présente. La jeune fille le regarde et lui fait un immense sourire tout en disant « _Merci beaucoup !_ ».

-Tu as une voix magnifique, se permet de dire Eren. Durant toute la chanson j'ai ressenti tes sentiments et c'était magnifique, félicitations. Serait-ce trop indiscret de vous demander votre nom mademoiselle ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne sais où…

Soudain l'autre jeune qui s'occupait de la musique s'avance vers eux et passe ses bras autour des épaules de la chanteuse. C'est fou, mais pour Eren ces deux filles lui semblent familières, mais il ne se rappelle pas d'où il les a déjà vues…

-Eh mec, lance-t-elle avec un regard plus que menaçant, d'où tu fais du rentre dedans à mon Historia ? Va draguer quelqu'un d'autre !

-C'est bon calme toi Ymir, dit doucement la dénommée Historia. Tu t'emportes toujours facilement pour des bêtises. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuent de dire encore quelques mots entre elles avant de tourner leur regard vers Eren. Il ne cherche pas vraiment à comprendre leur conversation – en plus il n'a pas compris un traître mot de leurs murmures.

-Hum, navré si tu as pensé que je draguais ton amie, dit ce dernier avec un regard désolé. Mais je voulais juste engager la conversation avec elle afin de lui demander le nom de la musique qu'elle chantait. Je sais que c'est complètement débile comme raison mais voilà – en fait, je suis un idiot tout court… Et puis, je suis navré, je pensais vous connaître, mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai dû me tromper de personne.

-Oh, s'exclame Historia, C'est de _Digital Daggers_ et la musique s'intitule _Still Here_. C'est une de mes musiques préférées !

-Elle est magnifique, souffle Eren. De plus ta voix est splendide, continue de chanter comme ça !

-Merci ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça, répondit la petite blonde en croisant ses mains devant son cœur. Je te remercie aussi pour le billet, c'est énorme et je me sens un peu gênée par ça.

Eren lui répond d'un clin d'œil, fait signe de la main aux deux jeunes puis repart en direction de son appartement. Ymir, quant à elle, regarde le garçon partir et rapproche ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Historia de sorte que celle-ci soit la seule à entendre ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire.

-C'est Eren non, demande-t-elle dans un murmure tout en continuant de fixer l'étudiant qui s'éloigne toujours de plus en plus d'elles.

-Oui, il n'a pas eu l'air de nous reconnaître, je suis un peu étonnée. Moi qui me disais qu'il serait le premier à se _réveiller_ et à faire face à ses souvenirs douloureux. Je ne sais pas si ça me fait mal au cœur pour lui ou si justement je dois l'envier de ne pas avoir encore su se remémorer tout ça…

Historia passe sa main sur ses yeux afin de faire disparaître les petites perles salées qui menace de s'écouler sur son visage si délicat. Après tout, elle et Eren avait fini par se rapprocher dans leur ancienne vie et elle avait commencé à le considérer comme un bon ami suite aux quelques paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangés autour d'une table, près d'une petite fenêtre.

-Oh, _honey_ , Ymir ressert son étreinte sur les épaules de son amante. Tu sais quoi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un excellent café baptisé _Freedom_ , je vais t'offrir une tasse de chocolat chaud pour te remontrer le moral. Viens, dit-elle en prenant la main d'Historia pour la guider sur le chemin à prendre tout en regardant une dernière fois son ancien ami avec tristesse.

Eren continue sa traversé du parc et profite par la même occasion des bruits que font les oiseaux, des enfants qui jouent sur la petite plaine de jeux qui leur est réservée, les petits vieux assis au bord du grand étang qui parlent entre eux,… Il se souvient que plus jeune, il venait souvent au parc avec sa sœur et sa mère. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il rencontra Jean pour la première fois. Celui-ci se prenait pour le roi du bac à sable car il était un peu plus grand que les autres et se croyait parfait. _C'est toujours le cas,_ pense Eren.

Mais malgré leurs petites querelles, Jean et Eren sont de bons amis depuis leur plus jeune âge. Il est déjà arrivé que l'un aide l'autre lors d'un conflit, un problème avec une autre personne. Leur excuse pour se justifier de l'appui qu'il venait d'offrir : « Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de gâcher ta vie, idiot. ». C'est plus que stupide de dire ça, mais pour eux deux, ça signifie beaucoup. Même si l'on n'apprécie pas forcement quelqu'un par son comportement – ou n'importe quoi, on ne peut pas laisser tomber cette personne lorsqu'elle rencontre un problème difficile à surmonter.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant son immeuble, il tape le code et monte les escaliers. Une fois devant sa porte d'appartement, il insère la clé dans la serrure et remarque que cette dernière est ouverte. _Je l'ai pourtant fermé ce matin avant de partit, j'en suis certain_ , dit mentalement Eren. Prudemment il entrouvre la porte et regarde discrètement à l'intérieur afin de ne pas se faire remarquer et aussi afin de voir si un intrus est entré par effraction dans son domicile.

Il entre doucement dans l'appartement, le pas prudent, il avance jusque dans la pièce qui lui sert de salon, salle à manger et même parfois chambre. Il ne remarque rien et laisse donc tomber son sac au sol et se dirige vers sa chambre. Puis un bruit se fait entendre juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce, Eren se retourne vers sa cuisine et aperçoit une personne qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il laisse tomber son sac sur le sol et tape sa main sur son front. _Oh shit_ , se dit le propriétaire de l'appartement.

* * *

 **Voilà, alors, vous avez aimé?**  
 **Alala** **lala... C'est difficile de trouver un moyen de faire entrer chaque personnages d'une façon différente! En parlant de ça, je n'arrive pas à me choisir sur le** **prochain. J'ai envie de faire venir Marco (oh saint-marco, ceux qui ont vu le dernier scan, avouez que vous avez eu envie de pleurer en le lisant!), Erwin, Sasha,...? S'il y en a un que vous souhaitez voir le plus vite, dites le moi! :D**

 **J'essaie aussi de faire des chapitres un peu plus long parce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont un peu trop court, non?**

 **Réponses review (guest):**

 **Guest: Quasis tous! J'ai vraiment envie de tous ****les mettre dans cette fiction (mais c'est dur de trouver une mise en scène pour chacun). :s**

 **Louvaldez: Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise - ainsi que ma façon d'écrire! Quasis toutes la petite famille ;) **

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews, ajoutent la fiction en favorite ou follow! Vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir! Merci! :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review (ça fait toujours plaisir quand on voit une review en plus) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez une préférence pour un perso! Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions!**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bizzz!**

 **PS: Good shit à ceux et celles qui sont actuellement en examen, je vous soutiens! :)**


	5. I'm an alien, I'm illegeal alien

**Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?  
Je suis vraiment contente de voir que de plus en plus de gens lisent la fiction (même si petit à petit, je vois de moins en moins de gens qui commentent, vous avez peur que je vous mange derrière mon ordi? :3 ), c'est juste génial!**

 **Je ne sais pas si ça se remarque, mais vous avez vu, mes chapitres sont plus un petit (oui petit) peu plus long à chaque fois! C'est bête, mais ça me rend heureuse...!**

 **Alors pour ce qui est des fautes, je m'en occupe plus tard... Je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre et j'ai pas fort envie de corriger tout de suite... J'ai eu une semaine méga charger et j'en peux plus, je vais aller dormir je pense...**

 **Oh, encore une fois, je remercie ceux/celles qui prennent le temps de poster une review, ça fait plus que plaisir! Merci 1000x! :D**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Eren envisage sérieusement de changer la serrure de sa porte, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation. Pourquoi est-ce que sa sœur est-elle venue aujourd'hui sans le prévenir ? Elle a toujours le chic pour débarquer quand l'appartement est en bordel… _Peut-être qu'elle a un dispositif dans la tête qui lui permet de savoir quand est-ce que son logement se transforme en décharge municipale_ , pense Eren ironiquement.

Chaque fois que Mikasa vient, elle range et nettoie de fond en comble son petit chez lui. Mais le meilleur dans tout ça c'est qu'elle lui prépare de délicieux petits plats, pour s'assurer qu'il mange correctement pendant quelques jours. C'est vrai que dit comme ceci, c'est un avantage d'avoir une sœur comme elle. Seulement, il n'a plus d'intimité car en plus de nettoyer, elle fouille entièrement son appartement ! Elle inspecte tous les recoins de sa chambre comme si elle cherchait quelque chose d'illicite dans l'appartement de son frère. Eren n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle pense qu'il cache des choses comme ça et il ne comprendra jamais…

-Eren, s'exclame sa sœur en l'enlaçant, tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Mikasa, on s'est vu mercredi dernier, ça fait seulement neufs petits jours, répondit Eren en lui rendant son étreinte. Pourquoi n'as-tu sonné ou envoyé un message avant de venir, demande-t-il. J'aurais au moins rangé un petit peu…

Elle se détache de lui avant de la frapper légèrement derrière la tête.

-Tu sais très bien comme moi que tu n'aurais pas ranger…

C'est vrai qu'elle a raison, Il ne rangerait pas son domicile même si elle le prévenait à l'avance. Il n'a pas la motivation de remettre en ordre, c'est trop fatiguant. Elle va dans la cuisine et commence à faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole. Aujourd'hui midi, Eren est certain de se nourrir d'autre chose que d'une soupe ou de nouilles !

-Sinon, dit-elle trop sérieusement à son goût – et il redoute le pire. Que fais-tu à cette heure-ci chez toi ? Tu devrais être en cours !

Et mince, voilà la question qu'il redoute… Que peut-il répondre à ça ? Il devrait lui mentir seulement, il ne sait pas mentir… Du moins pas à sa sœur.

-Hum… Je ne me sentais pas bien ce matin en me réveillant et quand je suis allé en cours ce matin j'ai été pris d'une sorte de malaise.

-Un malaise, demande-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Tu as bien mangé dernièrement, tu dors suffisamment, tu bois assez ?

Voilà le côté sœur bienveillante qui ressort. Toujours à se tracasser pour des petites choses ! Bon, c'est vrai ce n'est pas une petite chose pour lui… Il ressent le besoin de parler de ce qui ne va pas et il sait que Mikasa ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne saura pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

-Boire une soupe Royco c'est suffisant, demande-t-il en rigolant avant de devenir sérieux suite au regard froid de sa sœur chérie. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve complètement fou où il y avait quelqu'un qui ressemblait hyper fort à Armin et qui pleurait en criant mon nom. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui se passait, j'étais dans la bouche d'un monstre et puis d'un coup - _pouf -_ je me suis réveillé. J'avoue ne rien avoir compris à ce qui se passait… Quand je suis allé en cours ce matin j'ai rencontré la nouvelle prof de chimie – tu sais, celle qui doit remplacer Dawk suite à son accident. Le truc c'est qu'avec les gars on a fait un peu beaucoup les cons et Berthold a comparé la nouvelle à un titan pour rire.

Il s'arrête pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et prendre une grande respiration.

-Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'est passé, continue-t-il d'une voix peu soutenue tout en agrippant la base de sa blouse rouge d'une main. Quand il a prononcé ce mot j'ai paniqué et je n'arrivais pas à me clamer alors je suis sorti dans l'amphi en courant. Après quelques minutes je suis arrivé dans un café qui s'appelle... hum… _Freedom_ si mes souvenirs sont bons et j'ai retrouvé mon calme. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un simple cauchemar, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Un bruit d'un couvercle qui tombe au sol, voilà le seul son qui résonne dans l'appartement après ce qu'Eren vient de dire. Il se demande ce qu'il a dit pour que sa sœur réagisse comme ça.

-Mikasa, ça va, demande-t-il avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

-Hum, ça va, je pense, répond-elle doucement. J'ai eu un spasme, tracasse pas. Tu devrais aller te reposer le temps que je finisse de préparer à manger, ça sera près dans environ une grosse demi-heure voir trois quart d'heure. Je vais aussi te faire quelques petits plats pour la semaine.

Eren hoche de la tête pour montrer son approbation et se dirige vers son canapé. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche et regarde l'heure au moment où il pose son fessier sur les coussins moelleux du fauteuil. A son plus grand étonnement il est déjà 12h49. _Il s'en ait passé des choses en quelques petites heures_ , se dit-il.

Il s'allonge sur le dos et fixe le plafond et repense à sa matinée. Il envisage de téléphoner à Reiner et Berthold pour s'excuser de son comportement plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne sait toujours pas expliquer son comportement. Après tout, Berthold a juste comparé un titan avec la remplaçante et il n'y avait aucune raison de faire un rapprochement avec son rêve. C'était juste un cauchemar comme ils en existent tant d'autres, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Petit à petit, il plonge dans le sommeil tout en entendant les bruits que fait Mikasa dans la cuisine.

 _Peur, panique, stress, colère, hésitation,… Voilà ce qui traverse mon cœur actuellement. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à me sentir comme ça, loin de là ! Les quatre autres personnes qui sont avec moi sont dans le même état. Nous commençons à penser que la fin, notre fin, est imminente et que nous ne pouvons rien y faire._

 _Nous nous déplaçons le plus vite possible à l'aide de nos équipements tridimensionnels pour échapper au monstre qui nous poursuit. Ils me demandent de leur faire confiance, de ne pas utiliser mes capacités de combats pour que je les aide, de ne pas me transformer. Je décide de croire en eux malgré le fait que je trouve que c'est la pire chose à faire en ce moment, ils ont besoin de moi._

 _Nous ne sommes plus que quatre, je le sens mal. L'homme aux cheveux noirs qui était auparavant à mes côtés est mort, son câble vient d'être coupé et il est mort suite au choc. Mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, ce n'est pas un monstre qui l'a tué, mais un humain portant le même uniforme que nous. Il passe devant moi mais quelques secondes après, l'inconnu disparait._

 _Je m'arrête et crie son nom, dans l'espoir de le voir bouger, en vain… Je sens que l'on me tire par l'arrière de ma cape pour remettre dans le mouvement. L'homme me crie de ne pas rester là et de bouger avant de me lancer devant lui. Je m'apprêtais à protester quand la silhouette de l'assassin réapparaît._

 _Un homme blond hurle qu'il faut me protéger, ça m'énerve, je veux me battre et arrêter d'être passif ! Il dit qu'il faut retourner au plus vite au quartier général car « le titan féminin » est derrière nous._

 _Soudain il y a un éclair dans le ciel et un monstre d'une quinzaine de mètre apparaît devant nous. Je m'arrête à me battre quand l'homme blond me dit que lui et les deux autres peuvent s'en charger. J'ai beau protester son « ordre », tous les trois insistent en disant que je dois rentrer sans eux. Encore une fois, je cède et leur fait confiance… Mauvais choix… En quelques minutes, l'équipe qui m'accompagnait est entièrement décimée._

 _Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je refuse d'accepter la réalité. Je ne me contrôle plus, je suis envahi par la haine et l'envie de meurtre. Pris d'un excès de rage, je me dirige à toute vitesse vers cet enfoiré de titan, prêt à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui._

 _-Je vais te saigner, cris-je avant de porter ma main droite à ma bouche pour me mordre._

 _Un deuxième éclair apparaît dans le ciel. Que le combat commence !_

Une main délicate vient effleurer la joue du jeune homme, ramassant au passage quelques larmes. Mikasa ne sait que trop bien pourquoi son frère pleure dans son sommeil – depuis qu'il lui a annoncé son premier cauchemar. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit le réveiller pour qu'il échappe à cette terreur ou si justement, elle doit le laisser continuer afin que ses souvenirs lui reviennent. Dans tous les cas, elle ne peut empêcher l'horreur de se passer. Elle souvient encore parfaitement de son premier cauchemar… Elle revoyait parfaitement le moment où Eren l'a sauvée de ses ravisseurs.

Elle n'a pas du tout envie que son frère se rappelle de cette horrible vie, il a tant souffert et il risque encore de subir toutes les craintes qu'il a connu dans ce passé douloureux. Elle sert les poings – s'enfonçant par la même occasion ses ongles dans sa peau si pâle. Elle sait que maintenant qu'Eren a trouvé _ce_ café ses souvenirs risquent de revenir plus vite et plus nombreux, surtout à cause d'une personne particulière qui travaille là-bas et qui, dans le passé de l'étudiant, était une personne importante. Peut-être que lui saura quoi faire pour que son frère ne souffre pas de nouveau – après tout, c'est lui qui a énormément aidé Eren par le passé, il aura certainement une solution. _Je dois absolument en parler au nabot, afin de lui dire que tu commences à récupérer tes souvenirs alors_ , se dit-elle mentalement.

Après sa petite réflexion, elle se lève et décide de le laisser se reposer encore un peu le temps de retourner s'occuper des plats qu'il pourra manger juste en les réchauffant cette semaine. De toute façon, elle sait très bien qu'il viendra lui parler de ce cauchemar tôt ou tard.

 _Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé après le combat contre le titan féminin. Je n'arrive pas à me remémorer ce passage. Juste après l'éclair dans le ciel, je me suis retrouvé allongé dans l'herbe, la tête sur l'épaule de quelqu'un alors qu'il y a seulement quelques instants j'étais en pleine forêt entrain de déverser ma rage sur un monstre._

 _Une main abimée par les combats passe dans mes mèches brunes, me provoquant un frisson de bien-être. C'est fou, mais qu'est-ce que j'aime sentir ses fins doigts caresser ma tête, il n'y a rien de plus agréable. Un fin sourire passe sur mes lèvres lorsque je sens cette même main glisser dans mon cou, mon endroit le plus sensible. Cette sensation est « exquise »… Décidemment, cette personne doit bien me connaître car peu de gens savent mon point sensible._

 _J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne sais pas qui est avec moi mais bizarrement, ça ne me gêne pas car je me sens en sécurité. Sans m'en rendre compte et sans comprendre pourquoi j'agis de la sorte, je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue et lui murmure un « merci » à l'oreille._

 _-Sale gosse, ne me refais plus jamais le coup de disparaître. Plus jamais je n'irais te chercher dans la gueule puante d'un titan._

 _C'est un homme et je connais sa voix, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à remettre un nom dessus. Malgré ça, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux de l'entendre, ça me réchauffe le cœur._

Eren se réveille doucement par rapport à ce matin et ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il vient de se passer durant son sommeil. Comment a-t-il pu commencer par un rêve sanglant, terrifiant et terminer par quelque chose de chaleureux. C'est à ne plus rien comprendre…

Il se redresse du canapé et de sa main droite retrace le chemin parcouru par les fins doigts de la personne dans son rêve. Il aimerait tellement savoir à qui ils appartiennent, seulement il n'arrive pas à déterminer qui était la personne se tenant à ses côtés. Ses dommages, il souhaiterait tellement ressentir la sensation qu'il a éprouvé dans son rêve mais cette fois, dans la réalité.

Lorsqu'il se redresse dans la canapé pour retrouver une position assise, il remarque un post-it vert fluo posé sur la table basse du salon disant :

 _Je suis allé au magasin t'acheter quelques ingrédients pour remplir ton frigo vide de nourriture… Le repas de midi est dans le réfrigérateur, réchauffe le au micro-onde avant de le manger. Veille aussi à aller te rafraîchir pendant mon absence._

 _Mikasa_

Il décide de suivre les consignes de sa sœur et commence par aller se débarbouiller le visage avant de réchauffer son plat se trouvant dans son réfrigérateur. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il regarde son reflet dans le miroir et ouvre grands les yeux. Sa figure est rouge et deux sillions de larmes ne cessent de traverser ses joues.

Il se demande s'il pleure suite au massacre dans son rêve ou si c'est à cause de la personne dans son rêve. Il se rappelle parfaitement avoir ressenti également un vide dans son cœur lorsqu'il a entendu la personne parler. Un vide similaire à celui qu'il éprouve lorsqu'il chante _Remember me for centuries_ de _Fall Out Boy_. Il souhaite retrouver cet homme qui lui semble familier – s'il existe.

Ses pensées sont coupées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Eren sort de la salle de bain et va chercher son portable dans son sac de cours. Un frisson lui parcours le corps lorsqu'il entend la musique _Englishman In New-York_ chantée par _Cris Cab_ résonne dans le salon. C'est une sonnerie personnalisé pour une certaine personne.

 _I'm an alien, I'm illegeal alien  
I'm an Englishman in New York  
I'm an alien, I'm illegeal alien  
I'm an Englishman in New York_

Il regarde le nom affiché sur son écran et avale difficilement sa salive :

 _Reiner_

-Allô, dit Eren après avoir décroché.

-Salut, c'est Reiner, dit la personne de l'autre côté du file. Hum, voilà, avec Berthold on se demandait si tu allais bien parce que bon, tu nous as fait une de ses frayeurs tout à l'heure.

-Ouais ouais, te tracasse pas pour moi vieille carcasse, je vais bien, mentit un peu le châtain. Je n'étais pas trop dans mon assiette c'est tout. A mon avis, mon estomac n'a pas l'habitude de manger le matin et il n'a pas supporté le petit-déjeuner.

-Ah ok, je vois… Sinon, je te téléphone pour te demander si ça t'intéresse de venir boire un verre avec Berber, Sasha, Connie et moi ce soir ? On connaît un super café en ville, tu devrais l'adorer !

Le jeune garçon se mort la pouce dans le but d'apaiser son angoisse – mais bon, ça ne sert à rien. Que faire ? D'un côté il a peur de prendre encore une fois panique mais de l'autre, il a envie de voir ses amis pour leur montrer qu'il va bien… Son choix est vite fait après quelques secondes.

-Envoie-moi par sms l'heure et l'adresse, je suis de la partie, dit-il finalement.

-Parfait ! A tout à l'heure alors petite particule !

Reiner raccroche et Eren fait pareil. Il refuse de gâcher ses soirées entre potes juste à cause d'un simple rêve qui ne veut strictement rien dire finalement. Il regarde l'heure, 14h57, et se dit qu'il a encore le temps de s'apprêter avant de partir les rejoindre.

Cinq-Six heures plus tard, Mikasa est partie et lui a mangé, s'est lavé et tout pour sortir. Au départ sa sœur était contraire l'idée qu'il aille boire un verre mais finalement elle a dû céder à la volonté de son frère qui refusait de l'écouter plus longtemps.

C'est ainsi qu'Eren sort de son appartement, en le verrouillant et mettant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Ce soir, il part avec deux idées : s'amuser et oublier.

-Let's go, murmure-t-il.

* * *

 **Voilà-voilà!**

 **Réponses Reviews (Guest):**

 **Heather: là voilà ;) **

**Yamelia: Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu aimes les musiques! Tracasse pas, je ne vais pas faire une comédie musicale (quoi que... Je rigole) :)**

 **Aries: J'ai envisagé un deuxième petit couple, ne te tracasse pas ;) **

**Je trouve que _Englishman in New-York_ est vraiment une musique qui correspond à Reiner, vous ne trouver pas? (il faut avoir lu les scans pour comprendre peut-être) :) **

**Bon, la suite sera un peu plus dynamique parce que là, je trouve un peu que c'est plat. En même temps, si je mets Sasha et Connie dedans, ça sera beaucoup (mais beaucoup) plus mouvementé!  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me partager votre avis sur le chapitre/la fiction/... ou encore des idées/des choses que vous aimeriez bien voir dans les prochains chapitres. Je n'attends que ça! :D**

 **A la semaine prochaine!  
Bizzz**


	6. Stay with me

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Je m'excuse 1000 fois pour mon absence mais... J'ai eu des problèmes pas très joyeux et je n'avais pas de motivation. Je me suis quand même forcée un peu à écrire ce chapitre pendant les vacances pour vous en donner un quand même!  
Bon, je n'ai pas trop voulu m'éterniser avec la soirée Reiner et les autres donc... Ben y a pas de donc en fait. **

**J'ai aussi fait un chapitre plus long (yes!) pour me rattraper un peu de mon absence ^^'  
Je fais progresser la relation Eren-Levi très doucement je sais, mais après ce chapitre ça avancera un peu plus vite! :) **

**Je suis étonnée d'avoir eu autant de review alors que j'ai été absente pendant un mois quand même! Merci 5000 fois pour ça, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'a donnée de la motivation pour écrire.**

 **Donc voilà ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez!  
Bonne lecture! :) **

* * *

Le lieu de rendez-vous est en fait un café assez connu par les étudiants, _Dark-Red_. C'est l'endroit où tout le monde va se saouler le vendredi soir et le week-end pour oublier la semaine. Eren ne connait que trop bien cet endroit. Premièrement, c'est ici qu'il a eu sa première cuite. Deuxièmement – c'est un peu plus embarrassant à le dire - c'est ici qu'il a embrassé par erreur son meilleur pote tellement il était bourré - pauvre Armin, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça quand même. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas un chaste baiser, non, c'était quelque chose de fougueux, brutal. Il sait que c'est plus ou moins à partir de ce moment qu'il a commencé à plus s'intéresser aux hommes qu'aux femmes.

Il n'y a quelques amis à lui qui sont au courant de ce petit secret et dans ces personnes il y a les quatre étudiants qu'il va rejoindre au café. Connie refusait de croire ça et Eren l'avait embrassé de force pour le lui prouver – même si pour lui embrasser quelqu'un ne détermine pas son penchant sexuel, ça l'est pour son ami. A ce souvenir le châtain commence à rire, un sourire se forme jusqu'à ses oreilles et il accélère le pas afin de retrouver au plus vite ses amis.

Ces derniers l'attendaient déjà à l'intérieur, à une table ronde en bois, avec non pas quatre, mais bien huit bières entamées sous leur nez. Reiner lui fait signe de la main pour l'inviter à vite les rejoindre – toujours pressé ce garçon. Eren arrive à la table et pose son fessier sur l'un des tabourets disponibles avant d'arracher des mains la bière que Sasha à en main pour boire un coup – c'est que bon, il a soif. Il n'a même pas le temps de poser ses lèvres sur le verre que Connie lui reprend la boisson pour la rendre à sa chère et tendre copine.

-C'est cool que tu sois venu mec, s'exclame haut et fort Reiner en lui faisant le plus grand de ses sourires. Avec Berthold on a paniqué à mort quand on t'a vu sortir en courant de l'amphi ! Et t'imagine même pas la pauvre Petra Ral qui a failli pleurer parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Heureusement que notre charmant Berber est allé lui expliquer que tu te sentais mal et que tu préférais partir. Ne nous refais plus jamais un coup comme ça petit vermisseau !

-Ouais, pardonnez-moi les gars, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, dit Eren en passant une main dans ses cheveux – décidemment c'est un tic. Enfin, c'est du passé n'en parlons plus… Je peux avoir une bière moi aussi, demande-t-il pour vite changer de sujet.

Reiner se lève de la table et pour aller lui chercher une bière. Pendant ce temps-là, Sasha continue de boire toutes les pintes sur la table et Connie l'admire – limite il bave. Berthold, quant à lui, regarde Eren intensément durant quelques instants comme pour le cerner avant de détourner les yeux vers le milieu de la salle qui sert de _piste de danse_. Eren sait que Berthold a compris qu'il mentait et que tôt ou tard il lui demanderait de lui avouer ce qu'il s'est passé. Après quelques minutes, Reiner revient avec trois bières sur un plateau. Il les dépose au centre de la table avant d'en prendre une pour lui et indique à Eren de faire de même.

La première gorgée de sa bière lui procure un bien fou, sentir le liquide couler doucement dans sa gorge déverse en lui une sensation de bien-être – c'est un petit plaisir simple, mais très agréable. Il adore sentir les fines bulles du liquide lui chatouiller sa langue et il aime le goût houblonné de la boisson qui ravit instantanément son palais. C'est ce genre de chose qui lui permet d'oublier pendant quelques instants les petits soucis qu'il a rencontré durant sa journée. Lorsqu'il redépose son verre sur la table celui-ci est quasiment vide et Reiner pousse la troisième pinte sous son nez – Eren comprend mieux pourquoi il en a pris plus que prévu. Il termine alors sa première bière pour commencer la deuxième sous les sourires de ses amis.

* * *

Six-Sept boissons plus tard, Eren est plus que joyeux et câlinou qu'un bisounours en chaleur. Au départ ça allait, Reiner le retenait – à l'aide de Berthold par moment – d'aller sur la piste de danse, de commander des boissons supplémentaires et surtout il l'empêchait de sauter sur n'importe qui… Seulement maintenant, il n'arrive plus à le retenir, le châtain est devenu incontrôlable. Celui qui souffre le plus du comportement d'Eren en ce moment c'est Connie, le pauvre doit supporter tout le blabla du châtain.

-Conniiiiiiie, braille Eren en le serrant dans ses bras. Oh Conniiiiie, pourquoi est-ce que toi tu as une amoureuse et pas moi ?

Tout le monde à table semble pris d'un fou rire alors que le jeune garçon au crâne rasé tape sa main sur son front. C'est la centième fois que le châtain se plaint de ça et il commence à en avoir plus que marre – à chaque fois qu'on lui dit ça, il a l'impression que ce n'est pas normal pour lui d'avoir une copine.

-Bon cette fois s'en est trop, s'exclame Connie, je veux bien rire là-dessus si vous voulez mais là… Depuis qu'Eren est bourré il n'arrête pas de parler de ça et j'en ai un peu marre. J'adore le voire dans cet état parce qu'on rigole bien, mais aujourd'hui il est chiant…

Il ramasse son sac et le pose sur son épaule puis tend sa main libre vers sa copine.

-Tu veux aller manger quelque chose, j'ai faim moi, demande-t-il à Sasha.

Sasha n'hésite pas une seule seconde et pose sa main dans la sienne et se dirige avec lui vers la sortie tout en adressant un signe de main aux garçons pour leur dire au revoir.

-Vous vous occuperez de ramener Eren chez lui sinon vous savez ce que va dire – ou plutôt va nous faire - sa sœur si on le laisse dans cet état ici, se dépêche-t-elle de dire avant de franchir le seuil de la porte pour aller dehors.

Reiner et Berthold se regarde dans les yeux, dépose leur pinte sur la table et détourne leur regard vers leur petit protégé qui les fixe avec un air de bien heureux sur le visage. D'un accord silencieux, les deux amis d'enfance décide de rentrer eux aussi – et tant pis si Eren ne veut pas venir avec, il n'a pas le choix.

- _Come on_ Eren, on rentre aussi, s'exclame le blond en enfilant sa veste.

Le concerné le regarde avec de grands yeux et un sourire béat sur le visage puis se lève. Les deux amis sont surpris de voir qu'Eren ne proteste pas pour une fois – ils ne vont pas s'en plaindre. Ils paient les boissons et sortent du bâtiment.

-Oh flut, je pense que j'ai oublié mon portable sur la table, dit Eren après une soixantaine de mètres. Je vais aller le rechercher, continuez sans moi, je vous rattraperai !

-Je vais y aller, dit le grand blond en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule du châtain. On sait tous que si tu y retournes tu ne vas pas ressortir car tu auras commandé une bière… Reste avec Berthold le temps que je revienne.

Une dizaine de minutes après, Reiner revient les mains dans les poches et aperçoit Berthold, seul, assis sur un petit muret. _Ne me dites pas que…_ , pense-t-il.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses et laisse-moi te répondre, commence Berthold. Oui il est parti…

-Comment ça _il est parti_ , répète Reiner en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Ben… Il est parti ! Il m'a dit qu'il allait pisser contre un mur alors je l'ai laissé y aller, je n'allais quand même pas rester avec lui pour m'assurer de ce qu'il disait. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'il a bu, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de se vider. Deux-trois minutes après, je l'ai entendu hurler quelque chose et je l'ai vu courir dans une direction opposé à son appartement. Il était déjà trop loin quand je l'ai vu, donc je n'ai pas pris la peine de le suivre. Mais bon, si tu as son téléphone il reviendra…

-Je n'ai pas son téléphone, dit Reine en se mettant à côté de Berthold. Il s'est joué de nous, encore une fois…

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Eren leur fait un coup pareil pour ne pas rentrer chez lui. C'est même une habitude qu'il fasse ça après avoir été boire un verre. Seulement, tout le monde se fait avoir, à chaque fois…

-Reiner, dit Berthold trop sérieusement au goût du blond. Je pense qu'on peut rentrer, on ne doit pas se préoccuper d'Eren, ne te tracasse pas. Il va dans un endroit où nous ne serions pas trop le bienvenu, mais lui oui.

-Comment tu sais ça toi, demande Reiner.

-Il a hurlé « Levi » en courant.

* * *

Une fois assez loin du _Dark-Red_ , Eren arrête de courir pour marcher calmement et sors son portable de la poche de son jean et regarde l'heure, 23h17. Il espère que le café qu'il cherche est encore ouvert à cette heure-ci. Il regarde les enseignes lumineuses sur les bâtiments et sourit lorsqu'il voit _Freedom_ illuminé par des néons bleus sur l'une des façades.

Il pousse la porte d'entrée et s'avance directement au bar qu'il a vu plutôt dans la journée. Cependant il ne reconnaît pas le barman du matin, c'est un autre avec une grande moustache grise, le crâne rasé et qui sent – ou plutôt pue - l'alcool. Enfin il s'en fout, il lui commande juste une bière et la reçoit quelques minutes après.

Assis tranquillement sur un tabouret en bois, les coudes reposant sur le bar et faisant tourner le verre dans sa main, il fixe le logo sur le mur de la scène. Depuis que Levi lui en a parlé, il a encore plus l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais où, il ne sait le dire… Levi… Il est venu ici pour lui, mais pourquoi pour lui ? Maintenant qu'il y pense, lui aussi lui semble.

-Mon dieu, l'alcool me monte trop facilement à la tête, dit-il doucement et posant sa main gauche sur son front.

-Vous allez bien jeune homme, demande poliment le barman avec une voix enrouée.

\- Boh, je n'en sais foutrement rien… Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi je suis venu ici.

-Alors il faudrait peut-être éviter de boire ce verre gamin stupide, rugit une voix derrière lui. Pixis, reprends lui la boisson et donne lui de l'eau à la place. Tu me surprends malgré tout. Je suis épaté, tu arrives encore à parler correctement alors que tu à l'air bien bourré.

En entendant cette voix Eren s'est retourné violement déclenchant une vive douleur dans sa nuque. Le voilà maintenant entrain de fixer ses prunelles sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Ah Levi, toujours là pour empêcher les jeunes de trop boire, lâche le barman avant de partir chercher un verre d'eau. Pour info, ce jeune ici présent ne sait plus pourquoi il est venu ici, essaie de le convaincre de rentrer chez lui.

Levi hoche légèrement la tête puis lance un regard glacial à son voisin de palier. Malgré les éclairs que lancent les yeux du noiraud, Eren ne s'empêcher de trouver cet homme magnifique. Surtout avec cette chemise blanche où les trois premiers boutons ne sont pas attachés, ce pantalon gris clair, cette montre Rolex et cette fine pellicule de sueur apparente sur son cou si fin. Soudain il l'imagine sans sa chemise, comme la première fois qu'il a parlée avec lui sur son balcon, et repense à toute cette musculature. _J'aimerais tant laisser mes doigts courir sur sa peau_ , pense-t-il en sentant ses pommettes s'enflammées petit à petit.

-Que fais-tu ici, demande sèchement Levi.

-Je ne sais pas, répond Eren dans un souffle. J'étais dans un autre bar avec des amis, on est partis puis j'ai juste ressenti le besoin de venir ici. J'ai… Pensé à toi et pouf, je suis arrivé dans ce petit café ! C'est fou pas vrai ?

Eren rigole en disant sa dernière phrase. Ne ressemble-t-il pas à un enfant en parlant de cette façon ?

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te dessaouler morveux, je ne vais pas jouer le rôle de ta nounou.

-Je ne te demande pas de faire ma nounou le vieux !

-T'as besoin de repos sale gosse. Tu devrais écouter les conseils de personnes plus expérimentées que toi au lieu de t'énerver. D'ailleurs, tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureux que je ne te jette pas dehors de l'établissement avec un coup de pied au cul.

Eren détourne de suite son regard de Levi et le pose sur son verre d'eau que Pixis vient de lui apporter. Il ne veut pas partir, il ne veut pas rentrer chez lui, il n'a aucune envie d'aller se reposer car il refuse de faire face aux rêves qu'il risque d'avoir s'il s'endort encore une fois.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer, je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter encore une fois ces horreurs...

A ces mots Levi ouvre grands ses yeux et il sent ses mains parsemer de quelques tremblement. Des tas de questions défilent dans sa tête et il aimerait tellement les lui poser maintenant mais… Il ne peut pas et ne souhaite pas le brusquer alors il décide simplement de lui demander à quoi il fait allusion en disant ça.

-Que veux-tu dire par là Eren, demande Levi d'une voix qui se veut rassurante tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Eren bloque pendant quelques instants sa respiration avant de replonger ses iris émeraude dans celles de Levi. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne veux plus me confronter à ces monstres, je refuse de regarder des gens mourir sous mes yeux et surtout... Je ne supporte pas de voir des gens qui me semblent familier dans ces cauchemars. C'est horrible de ne pas pourvoir agir dans ses rêves, je me sens prisonnier de ces visions. Comme un spectateur forcer à regarder un bain de sang… Il n'y a qu'un seul de mes rêves qui ne fut pas une horreur. C'était même le contraire, c'était doux, apaisant, agréable. Un homme qui fait courir ses doigts dans ma nuque. Excuse-moi, tu dois me prendre pour un fou pas vrai ?

Levi ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se fait directement interrompre par Eren.

-Je ne veux pas revoir des scènes pareilles, c'est trop douloureux.

Au départ il se sentait prisonnier de ses cauchemars, maintenant il sait qu'il l'est. … Rien que d'y penser il a un pincement au cœur, la respiration qui s'accélère, quelques goûtes de transpirations commencent à couler sur son front, sa main sur le verre se resserre et son visage se crispe. Il n'entend pas Levi l'appeler, il ne se sent pas tomber de sa chaise et il ne ressent aucune douleur lorsque sa tête heurte le sol. La seule chose qu'il perçoit, c'est un verre qui éclate en morceau et il ressent une main se glisser dans son cou juste avant que tout ne devienne noir…

C'est un silence digne d'un enterrement qui règne dans le _Freedom_ , tous les regards sont rivés dans leur direction et personne n'ose bouger. Levi crie après Hanji et glisse rapidement l'un de ses bras dans le dos d'Eren, l'autre sous ses genoux et le porte jusque dans la salle réservé au personnel de la boutique. Une fois à l'intérieur il le dépose sur un canapé recouvert d'un drap orange comme le crépuscule et prends les deux petits coussins couleurs safran pour les glisser sous la tête du jeune étudiant. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tornade humaine pénètre dans la salle. Lorsqu'Hanji aperçoit Eren allongé, elle se précipite vers lui en se mettant sur ses genoux et commence à vérifier sa respiration, son pouls et s'il n'a pas de température. Levi, quant à lui, est assis sur l'accoudoir et examine chaque mouvement que sa collègue fait sur le châtain.

-Son cœur bat normalement mais il a un début de fièvre, finit par dire Hanji en se relevant de sa position peut confortable. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il aura une sacrée gueule de bois demain ! Ne te tracasse pas, ça va aller pour lui.

Elle prononce ses derniers mots sur un ton qui se veut amusant et avec un grand sourire. Seulement, lorsqu'elle pose ses grands yeux noisette - comparables à ceux d'une chouette – sur Levi, elle perd ce fameux sourire.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Levi ?

-Grâce à sa forte consommation d'alcool, il m'a avoué qu'il faisait des cauchemars, début-il en serrant les poings. Mais pas n'importe quels cauchemars, les mêmes que toi, Erwin, Mike, moi et les autres avons eu.

Il se lève de l'accoudoir, se dirige vers une armoire dans le fond de la salle et l'ouvre pour en sortir son manteau noir. Il l'enfile, revient vers Eren et fait glisser ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de l'endormi.

-Il a peur et refuse de refaire face à ce passé, continue-t-il. Il se supporte plus la douleur de ces images. Il a dit qu'il voyait des personnes qui lui semblent familières mais il n'a pas précisé qui il distinguait correctement. Il a juste dit qu'il y avait des morts et qu'il se sentait prisonnier – comme nous au début de nos souvenirs.

Il s'abaisse au niveau du visage d'Eren, pose sa main gauche sur sa joue et prends une grande inspiration.

-Il va falloir le surveiller, déclare Hanji avec une voix plus que sérieuse. Nous savons tous les deux qu'Eren est un garçon assez impulsif et qui peut laisser facilement ses sentiments prendre le dessus – Tu le sais mieux que personne. Qui sait quelle bêtise il est capable de faire s'il est submergé par ceux-ci ?

Elle s'arrête de parler pour s'assoir sur une chaise près du canapé et croise les mains sur ses genoux.

-Je vais le ramener, dit Levi en reprenant Eren dans la même position qu'un peu plus tôt. Dis à Erwin que je suis parti, tu n'auras qu'à lui expliquer.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il sortit par la porte arrière de la pièce et se dirige vers le parking et ils se dirigent vers sa Ford Mondeo noire avec Hanji sur ses talons. Celle-ci s'empresse d'ouvrir la portière côté passager pour faciliter la tâche à l'adulte. Une fois Eren installé, Levi prend place derrière le volant et baisse la vitre pour regarder Hanji.

-Je reste joignable en cas de problèmes alors n'hésite pas à appeler, précise Hanji en lui faisant signe de la main.

Il adresse lui adresse également un signe de la main avant de démarrer la voiture. Une fois sorti du parking et engagé sur la route, il tourne son regard vers Eren et lâche un soupir. D'un côté il est énervé de savoir qu'Eren se souviennent car ça veut dire qu'il est en proie à des horreurs et que cela va être douloureux pour le jeune étudiant. Mais, d'un autre côté il est malgré tout heureux car s'il se souvient, il va certainement pouvoir retrouver sa relation qu'il avait avec lui - même si ça ne sera certainement pas facile au début pour les deux.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant leur bâtiment, il va parquer sa voiture au sous-sol à la place qui lui est réservée. Il se détache, sors de la voiture et fait pareil pour Eren. Il appelle l'ascenseur et appuie avec difficulté sur le bouton de leur étage.

Arrivé au palier, il dépose les jambes au sol et le soutien d'un bras afin de trouver la clé d'appartement du jeune. Une fois ce petit bout de métal en main, il se dépêche de l'insérer dans la serrure et de lui faire faire deux petits tours vers la droite et pousse la porte pour entrer. Il sait où se trouve la chambre et presse le pas pour y accéder. Une fois dedans, il dépose maladroitement Eren sur son lit – ce n'est pas facile de porter le châtain – et s'assied près de lui.

Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et détaille l'environnement dans lequel le jeune vit. Sa chambre est rangée grossièrement et la poussière est plus que visible – Levi ne peut s'empêcher de faire une grimace en voyant ça. Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnelle dans cette pièce, une penderie ouverte avec des vêtements roulés en boule, un petit fauteuil couleur jade, une bibliothèque où la moitié des livres sont en piles sur une commode où se trouve également une chaîne Hi-Fi, un lit double avec des droits remis maladroitement et enfin une petite table de nuit. Sur cette dernière se trouve une lampe de chevet, un réveil et une photo de famille. Il y reconnaît facilement Eren avec son grands sourire et ses yeux pétillants de bonheur Mikasa avec son écharpe rouge et un petit sourire timide une femme qu'il reconnaît comme étant la mère d'Eren – on sait de qui Eren tient son visage et enfin, un homme avec les mêmes yeux qu'Eren, son père. En voyant cet homme sur la photo, Levi ne peut s'empêcher de sentir une brusque montée d'énervement monter en lui.

Soudain il entend des drôles de bruit à côté de lui et remarque qu'Eren essaie de parler dans son sommeil. Au début ça ressemblait à des petits grognements mais petit à petit, ces grognements sont devenus des sons, puis des syllabes et enfin des mots. Il remarque le jeune endormi et essaie de comprendre ce qu'il dit.

-Tous… tuerais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Eren, demande-t-il tout bas comme un murmure.

-Je les… tuerais tous…

Levi compris de quoi il parlait. Encore une fois, Eren est _prisonnier_ de ce cauchemar et il ne peut rien faire pour l'aider. Le réveiller ? A quoi ça servirait après tout… Il passe une main sur la joue du châtain et lâche une énième soupir. Alors qu'il se lève pour partir et rejoindre son appartement, il sent une main agrippée vivement la sienne. Il tourne directement son visage vers le propriétaire de cette main et écarquille grands les yeux.

-Levi, reste, dit Eren dans un souffle, les yeux entre-ouvert avant de replonger directement dans son sommeil laissant retomber mollement sa main sur le matelas.

Levi reste sans voix et ne sait quoi faire. En temps normal il aurait envoyé le gamin voir ailleurs et de se trouver une nounou mais là, il ne peut pas le laisser seul. Finalement, il décide de retirer sa veste et tire le fauteuil jusqu'au lit. Il prend un cintre de la penderie et y fait pendre sa veste et revient près du lit.

-T'es quand même un sale gamin tu sais, dit-Levi. T'as vraiment du culot de me demander ça après que je t'ai trimballé dans mes bras.

Il se penche sur le visage du châtain et pose un baiser délicat sur son front. Puis se relève et se laisse tomber sur le petit fauteuil. Il pose son coude gauche sur l'accoudoir et appuie son visage dans la paume de sa main. Durant quelques instants il continue de fixer Eren jusqu'à sentir la fatigue l'envahir dangereusement.

-Je reste là pour toi Eren, murmure-t-il juste avant de se laisser emporter dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **Voilà! Alors, vous en avez pensez quoi?**

 **Je vais essayer de ne plus mettre autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre (j'ai bien dit essayé) ^^'  
Je réponds aux review ce soir si ça ne vous dérange pas, je suis épuisée et il est à peine 12h. Et je dois encore terminer mes devoirs pour lundi et lire les fictions que je n'ai pas su parcourir pendant 1 mois... Ecole ou fictions? Je déteste faire ce choix... **

**Encore merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review, ça m'a vraiment donné du peps pour la suite!  
Franchement, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez! :)**

 **A la prochaine tout le monde! :D**

 **Bizzz!**


	7. Revelations of the memories

Bonjour ! Comme promis, je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre ! *reçoit un caillou avec un message sur la tête* Quoi ? On me dit que ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai rien posté ? Mensonge ! *reçoit un 2ème caillou sur la tête* Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je suis coupable !

Chers lecteurs... Vous ne rêvez pas, je poste un chapitre! Je suis surprise et super heureuse de voir qu'il y a toujours autant de personnes qui s'intéresse à ma fiction! MERCI! :D

Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai rien posté pour divers raisons :

1) Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps (les études = la mort)

2) Syndrome de la page blanche. Alors, l'an dernier j'avais commencé à écrire le début du chapitre et puis bam ! Ma créativité m'a abandonnée (espèce de traîtresse !).

3) J'avais un peu perdu ma passion pour ce fandom. Je m'explique :

\- Beaucoup de mes auteurs préférées (que ça soit anglais ou français) ont arrêté d'écrire;

\- J'ai vu un de mes chapitres se faire salement plagié (cette personne prétendait être l'auteur de MON chapitre) et ça m'a dégoûtée ;

\- J'avais l'impression de toujours lire le même style de fiction (j'avais vraiment le sentiment que tout le monde faisait une fixette sur un sujet précis et personne n'essayait de varier).

 **LA GROSSE RAISON DE MON DEGOUT** :

Je n'ai pas arrêté de recevoir des messages privés me disant : « tu es trop lente dans le script, avance plus vite ! Dans le prochain chapitre faut absolument qu'il soit ensemble sinon je vais m'ennuyer » « la relation n'avance pas, faut que tu fasses progresser plus vite ! » « Fais un lemon (je crois que j'ai au moins eu 7 à 10 messages comme ça…) »…

Alors pour tout vous dire franchement… Je suis preneuse d'idées, je veux bien intégrer dans mes chapitres quelques trucs que vous désirez lire mais… Je veux développer la relation entre les 2 correctement et ne pas faire ceci (ce que pas mal m'ont demandé de faire):

« -Salut, moi c'est Eren !  
– Salut, moi c'est Levi !  
– Cool, on baise ? »

En gros : Je ne veux pas les faire se sauter l'un sur l'autre comme deux pucelles en chaleur. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon un jour, mais pas maintenant…

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, tout auteur adore recevoir des reviews (c'est un peu comme un bonbon qu'on nous donne quand on a réussi quelque chose = la comparaison est nulle, je sais) mais par pitié, envoyer quelque chose de constructif si vous avez un reproche (et pas un : « je veux un lemon, maintenant ! »), pour m'aider à corriger correctement et essayer de vous satisfaire au maximum… :s

Alors j'oublie toujours de le dire mais : Les personnages et les musiques de m'appartiennent pas ! ^^'

De plus, je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il peut rester (je fais des études en kiné, pas en littérature), ne m'en tenez pas rigueur s'il vous plaît. ^o^''

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et je vous retrouve en bas de chapitre pour quelques infos importantes ainsi que les réponses au reviews :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _J'ai mal, je souffre… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis au sol ? Pourquoi est-ce que du sang coule sur mes mains ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si coupable et suis-je si angoissé ?_

 _Je ressens une présence à mes côté. Une présence apaisante, qui semble calmer mes craintes. Je vois quelqu'un à genoux en face de moi, il me sourit légèrement et pose ses lèvres si douces sur ma tempe – comme un signe de protection. Seulement je ne peux distinguer réellement son visage, il est flou. Je sens qu'il se lève et je vois sa silhouette indistincte s'éloigner de moi._

 _-Non, ne pars pas, reste avec moi, dis-je d'un ton implorant._

 _Aucune réaction, il continue sa marche et je reste cloué au sol…_

 _-Pourquoi suis-je en proie à tout ceci, qu'ai-je fait de mal pour mériter d'éprouver de telles frayeurs ?!_

 _Aucune réponse…_

 _-Pitié, aide-moi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il m'arrive !_

 _Il est trop loin, je doute qu'il m'entende encore mais je crie une dernière chose avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de ma vue, un prénom, le seul qui me semble si familier._

 _-Levi !_

 _Et Je m'effondre sur le sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang._

* * *

-Levi, reste…

-Je reste là pour toi Eren.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil sur le visage et une migraine sont la cause du réveil du jeune étudiant en kinésithérapie. Il se rappelle à peine d'avoir rejoint Reiner et les autres au _Dark Red_ , d'avoir peut-être bu un verre ou deux – bon ok, sept-huit verres, et puis poum… C'est le trou noir, plus rien ne lui revient en tête. Il ouvre un œil, puis deux et aperçoit un verre d'eau et des médicaments pour soigner la gueule de bois. _Un ange veille sur moi_ , se dit Eren avec un sourire de bien être – alors qu'il souffre d'une horrible migraine. Mais ce léger bonheur ne dure que quelques secondes car quelque chose d'horrible arrive.

 _BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM_

-Debout espèce de merdeux, hurle une voix qu'il commence à connaître. C'est chouette la gueule de bois pas vrai Eren !

Eren se bouche les oreilles à l'aide de son oreiller et aperçoit son cher voisin devant son lit, une casserole à la main et une louche dans l'autre.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous la, ronchonne Eren tout en cachant sa tête dans le matelas.

A cette question Levi tape encore plus fort.

-Arrête, t'es chiant, s'énerve le châtain en grimaçant. Dégage !

En réponse à ça, Levi continue de taper sur la casserole et fait même pire… Il branche son gsm aux baffles de la chambre et met la musique à fond, le tout en chantant !

You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, play it sweet  
Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.  
Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet  
Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.

-Merde Levi, t'es sérieux bordel, s'énerve Eren en lui balançant son oreiller à la figure. _Mr Saxobeat_ Alexandra Stan, t'es sérieux, plus personne n'écoute ça !

Levi lâche bruyamment ce qu'il a dans les mains –ce qui fait grimacer le jeune homme suite au bruit désagréable des équipements- et s'approche d'Eren avec un regard vraiment flippant. Non, pas un regard de colère, ni de perversité ou quoi, un sourire de sadique. Il est juste devant Eren, prend délicatement son bras, expire un grand coup puis tire brutalement le garçon vers lui.

- _Come on_ sale gosse, on va danser !

Ni une, ni deux, Levi passe un bras dans le dos du jeune et de l'autre main il agrippe la sienne. Il commence à coller le corps d'Eren au sien, bouge n'importe comment, fait des mouvements brusques pour finalement approcher ses lèvres près de son oreille et commencer à chanter super fort.

Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me  
My dirty boy, can't you see, that you belong next to me.  
Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me  
My dirty boy, can't you see, you are the one I need.

Au dernier mot, Levi lâche Eren –qui tombe littéralement sur le cul- et part dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était.

-Merde Levi, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, dit-il en rampant péniblement jusqu'à la chaîne hifi pour la couper. Tu as pensé aux voisins avant de me faire ça ?!

-M'en moque des voisins, répond ce dernier tout en commençant à préparer de quoi dîner. Ils ne savent pas que c'est moi qui aie fait ce bruit, nous sommes dans ton appartement après tout. Et puis ça t'apprendra à boire autant et te taper l'incruste sur mon lieu de travail. Putain sale merdeux… Tu es inconscient quand même !

-Quoi, je suis venu sur ton lieu de travail, demande Eren en se massant les tempes et venant rejoindre Levi dans la cuisine.

Levi souffle d'exaspération et se tourne pour faire face à son charmant voisin. Il lui explique la soirée et ce dernier vire au rouge au moment où il apprend qu'il a demandé à Levi de rester avec lui avant de s'endormir, encore une fois.

-Par ta faute gamin, j'ai mal au dos d'avoir passé une courte nuit dans ton maudit fauteuil dégueulasse, dit Levi en passant une main dans le bas de son dos. Bon, va t'assoir, j'ai fait de quoi manger.

Ils s'installent à table et Eren est surpris de voir que tout ce que Levi a préparé est des choses qu'il adore manger. Il ne dit rien et profite du calme pour engloutir tout ce qui se trouve sur devant lui. Du moins jusqu'au moment où le portable de Levi sonne – ce qui réveille encore plus sa migraine.

-Allô, dit Levi après sa gorger de thé.

 _J'ai du thé ? Depuis quand_ se demande Eren.

- _Coucou Levi, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?!_

 _God, elle crie au téléphone cette femme, elle ne sait pas être plus discrète_? _J'ai mal la tête moi_ , se dit le châtain.

-Si, répond Levi d'un ton las.

- _Cool ! Comment va Eren ? Mieux qu'hier, moins bien ? Il a des cernes ? Et sa gueule de bois c'est drôle ? Je peux passer le voir ? Tu ne lui as rien fait de pervers j'espère petit nain diabo-…_

-Eh oh vieille folle, tu te calmes ! Ça va, il va bien.

 _Mon cul que je vais bien, tu m'as défoncé le cerveau ce matin_ , pense-t-il en lançant un regard à Levi qui comprit tout de suite à quoi pensait son gamin.

- _Ok ok, on se retrouve pour bosser tout à l'heure, on t'attend avec impatience, Erwin et moi ! Biz mon tendre Levi!_

Levi n'a même pas le temps de répondre à cette phrase car cette femme complètement folle a raccroché.

-Ta copine, demande Eren avec une légère pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-T'es sérieux, se moque Levi. Tu crois que je dirais « vieille folle » à ma copine ? Et puis les femmes sont tellement compliquées… Laisse tomber.

Eren sourit légèrement à ces mots et se dépêche de terminer les croissants qu'il a devant lui pour aller se doucher. Levi quant à lui prend le temps de déguster le thé, sortit de nulle part.

Eren passe donc par sa chambre pour aller chercher de quoi se changer et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pour une fois il ne met pas de musique pour profiter du calme qu'il règne dans la pièce. Il fait glisser ses vêtements sur sa peau et les laisse tomber au sol sans y prêter plus attention.

 _C'est bizarre comment lui et moi agissons ensemble… J'ai tellement l'impression qu'on se connait depuis toujours vu la façon dont on se comporte l'un envers l'autre. Et puis pourquoi il est resté cette nuit ? Il aurait très bien pu partir après tout, non ?_

Il fait couler l'eau et se douche dans le plus grand des calmes et décide d'ignorer toutes ces questions qui traversent sa tête.

* * *

Levi, quant à lui, après avoir fait la vaisselle, profite de l'absence d'Eren pour rappeler Hanji.

- _Bon, si tu m'appelles c'est qu'il n'est plus dans la même pièce que toi, dit-elle le plus sérieusement possible. Alors, raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas._

-Il a encore cauchemardé, dit péniblement Levi en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- _Mais enfin Levi, comme toi et moi avant, il lui faut le temps c'est tout, tu sais très bien que…_

-Non Hanji ! Il ne souffre pas de crises comme toi et moi en avons eu ! C'est tellement plus violent… Cette nuit je n'ai pu dormir que deux à trois heures maximum parce que ce gamin a commencé à hurler dans son sommeil, pleurer, se tordre de douleur et j'en passe. C'était presque mission impossible pour le calmer, Levi prend une pause avant de continuer comme si ce qu'il comptait dire était la chose la plus dure à faire. Je me suis couché à ses côtés et l'ai pris dans mes bras… Tout ça parce qu'il criait mon nom quelques instants avant.

- _Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de ces rêves ?_

-Non, je ne sais pas ce qui le torture pour le moment…

- _Je suis désolée pour toi,_ dit Hanji après quelques instants de silence. _Je sais que c'est toi qui en souffre le plus en ce moment, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre directement. Sache juste que nous sommes tous avec toi et qu'au moindre besoin tu peux compter sur nous._

-Ouais… Bon on se retrouve tout à l'heure au café. Je pense qu'Eren a fini sa douche.

Sur ces mots il raccroche et aperçoit justement le jeune homme sortir de la salle de bain – encore une fois uniquement en boxer et t-shirt. Celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux et lui fait un sourire chaleureux auquel répond légèrement le plus âgé – ce qui surprend le châtain.

-Mon nez te dit merci, il est heureux de sentir enfin quelque chose de frais et non plus cette horrible odeur de bière. Par contre, rajoute Levi en détaillant Eren, mes yeux te disent merci pour cette délicieuse vue.

Eren rigole et lui fait un clin d'œil tout en enfilant un jean noir.

-Au fait Levi, dit Eren avec un regard un peu aguicheur, tu sais que je suis étudiant en kinésithérapie ?

-Maintenant je le sais, répond Levi tout en se demandant où voulait en venir le jeune.

-Si tu as encore mal au dos au soir, je peux te le masser, lui propose le jeune en lui faisant un autre clin d'œil. Mais uniquement si tu es gentil avec moi.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant près de deux heures que Levi a quitté l'appartement du châtain en se moquant de sa proposition. Eren se rappelle exactement ce qu'il a dit « _quand tu seras un vrai kiné et non plus un débutant on en reparlera petit morveux! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir encore plus mal suite à ton incompétence !_ ». _Quel crétin_ , se dit-il. _Je pense qu'il a compris que je voulais me venger de ce matin en lui réalisant les pires atrocités possibles en massage !_

Malgré son atroce migraine, Eren décide de prendre un cours et essayer de travailler un peu. Il attrape celui de biomécanique, prend sa trousse et va s'installer sur la table de la cuisine avec un paquet de mikado au chocolat noir, trouvé dans son sac de cours, entre ses dents.

-Bon, on va commencer avec…. _Et c'est ainsi que le jeune étudiant commence sa journée._

* * *

 _Du côté de Levi, deux heures après avoir quitté le châtain…_

A peine arrivé sur les lieux de son travail, Levi est surpris de voir la sœur de son protégé et le meilleur ami d'Eren au bar, face à Hanji et Erwin, les yeux rivés sur la table et un visage renfermé. Il décide d'aller directement vers eux et pose donc son veston sur la chaise à côté de l'asiatique. Mikasa tourne la tête dans la direction du nouvel arrivant et lui lance un regard exprimant un sentiment d'inquiétude, de douleurs mais aussi de colère.

-On fait une réunion de famille ou quoi, demande Levi fixant ses deux collègues. J'ai horreur de ne pas savoir quand vous invitez des gens sans me le dire… Ne venez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de me prévenir de leur arrivée, vous ne faites jamais rien le samedi matin, vous avez le temps.

-Levi, dit Erwin, calme-toi, nous n'étions pas au courant. Mikasa est venu ici pour nous parler d'Eren ou de je ne sais quoi, mais je pense que ça doit être important pour qu'elle vienne sans nous prévenir. Ça devrait t'intéresser, non ? Quant à Armin, il l'accompagne et il a certainement quelque chose à nous dire vu son expression.

Levi regarde celui qu'il a toujours considéré comme un _champignon_ avec un air incrédule puis son regard dérive à celui de Mikasa.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu t'installer à côté de chez mon frère, _Levi_ , demande la jeune femme. Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens te glisser dans sa vie ?!

Sur cette dernière question, elle se tourne vers lui tout en lui lançant un regard à vous glacer le dos. C'est vrai que les relations entre ces deux-là n'ont jamais été très bonnes, que ça soit maintenant ou avant.

-Depuis que tu es venu vers lui il souffre, il revit les atrocités de notre passé, continue-t-elle toujours avec cette colère dans sa voix. Tout ça est de _ta_ faute !

- _Ma_ faute, s'exclame Levi en rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de Mikasa – une manière d'intimider la jeune. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ma faute, sale gamine sans respect !

-Sors de sa vie, laisse le tranquille, lui dit-elle. Tu n'as jamais été et tu ne seras jamais fait pour lui !

-Mikasa, cesse donc, tu ne sais pas ce qu'endure Levi en ce moment. Je ne peux pas te permettre de lui dire ça, est-ce clair ? De plus, tu ne peux pas l'accuser de la sorte, dit Hanji. Nous ne savons pas comment ni pourquoi Eren se rappelle de son passé seulement maintenant.

-Armin sait pourquoi, rétorque sèchement Mikasa en éloignant son visage de celui de Levi.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le jeune blond qui semble vouloir se cacher sous la table suite à la tension dans la pièce ainsi qu'à cause de tous ces yeux rivés sur lui.

-Euh… Je ne suis pas certain, mais pour moi c'est la raison la plus logique, dit faiblement le blond en évitant de croiser le regard de quiconque.

-Pourrais-tu détailler plus, s'il te plaît, demande Erwin.

-Oui mon command- je veux dire Erwin, reprend le plus jeune de tous. Nous n'avons pas tous retrouver la mémoire en même temps, certains l'ont retrouvée très jeunes, d'autres à l'adolescence et quelques un il y a quelques mois. Je me suis alors demandé pourquoi nous n'avions pas tous récupérer nos souvenirs en même temps ou du moins à partir d'un certain âge. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose d'important. C'est u évènement marquant qui nous a permis cela.

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir bordel, déclare Levi.

-Eh bien, Mikasa la nuit du vingt-cinq décembre quand elle avait quinze ans. Eren lui a offert son écharpe rouge, c'est bien ça Mikasa, demande Armin en regardant la jeune femme à ses côtés.

-Oui, répond-elle faiblement.

-Excuse-moi Armin, mais en quoi une simple écharpe pour avoir de telles répercutions, demande Erwin sceptique.

-Souvenez-vous, dans notre ancienne vie Mikasa portait déjà cette écharpe, cadeau d'Eren quand ils étaient jeunes, explique Armin.

-Et alors, proteste Levi.

-C'est un lien fort entre Eren et moi, détaille Mikasa.

-Hanji, vous m'avez dit l'an dernier avoir retrouvé vos souvenir lorsque vous avez commencé vos études scientifiques, est-ce que je me trompe, demande le blondinet.

-Plus ou moins à ces moment-là, répond la concernée très sérieusement. Mes premiers rêves concernaient d'ailleurs mes recherches sur les titans, mes expériences sur Sean et Bean… D'ailleurs vous vous souvenez de la fois où un des deux a failli me bouffer ? Heureusement que Moblit était là parce que je…

-La ferme Hanji, s'énerve Levi. On est bien content que tu n'expérimentes plus sur ces immondes créatures. Continue microbe…

-J'ai retrouvé la mémoire lorsque j'ai perdu mon grand-père il y a deux ans. C'est ce qui me fait dire que cette théorie est…

-Attends, vous voulez que je crois un truc pareil, s'exclame si fort Levi que ça résonne dans toute la salle. Non mais c'est n'importe quoi je vous jure ! Tout ça pour ne pas que je…

-Levi, crie Hanji en fixant ses prunelles dans celles de son ami. Isabelle et Farlan…

Le visage du concerné devient blanc à l'attente de ces deux prénoms, ses doigts se crispent, les traits de son visage deviennent sombres, il tourne la tête sur le côté et ses mèches de cheveux créent un voile devant ses yeux - pour essayer de cacher la douleur que l'on peut voir dans ses yeux.

-Mais oui, Isabelle et Farlan, répète doucement Erwin.

-Excusez-nous, mais qui sont-ils, demande Mikasa. Nous n'avons jamais entendu parler d'eux avant.

-C'est pas tes affaires la mioche, dit Levi d'un ton menaçant.

Le silence s'installe dans le bar. Tout le monde semble mal à l'aise et tout le monde peut ressentir l'aura sombre autour de Levi.

-C'est mon _évènement marquant_ , finit-il par dire après quelques minutes. C'était il y a près de douze ans… Je n'en dirais pas plus, contentez-vous de ça.

Levi est l'un des premiers à s'être souvenu de son ancienne vie. A ce moment-là, il ne pouvait en parler à personne, il était seul pour affronter ces horreurs.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas simple à admettre, mais tu es l'évènement, la personne marquante pour retour ses souvenirs, dit Armin en employant le ton le plus doux possible. Ce n'est en rien ta faute, ça devait arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre un de ces jours…Enfin, Mikasa et moi voulions juste vous dire que nous pensons que ceci est la cause de… _Notre réveil_ , si je puis dire ainsi.

-Merci Armin de nous en avoir parlé, s'exprime Erwin. C'est un peu dur à digérer comme nouvelle, il nous faudra un peu de temps. Je pense que nous pouvons en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

Levi n'attend ni un mot ni un son de plus et décide de partir. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il s'arrête et se retourne pour fixer ses prunelles aciers dans les yeux de Mikasa.

-Sache une chose la môme, dit-il, je ne vais pas l'abandonner. Ne me juge pas, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire pour lui.

Il regarde ensuite dans la direction d'Erwin et Hanji.

-Je prends ma journée, demandez à Auruo, Erd ou Gunther de me remplacer, dit-il avant de finalement sortir de la bâtisse.

Une fois dehors, il respire un grand coup, desserre les poings, ferme les yeux et laisse son visage baigné dans la lumière du soleil pendant quelques instants. Puis décide de se diriger chez lui puis –pourquoi pas – rendre une visite à son voisin et accepter sa proposition du matin.

* * *

Voili-voilou ! J'avais dit à la fin du chapitre 6 que le 7 serait une progression assez importante dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous êtes satisfait ?

Vous savez enfin pourquoi Eren ne s'est pas _réveillé_ comme les autres avant. Ben oui, il est avait besoin du dieu Levi pour ça ! (Grrrrr~)

 **IMPORTANT** : Dans moins d'un mois je suis en examen (beurk) et du coup je ne saurais pas vous promettre de reprendre un rythme correct de parution. Je vais néanmoins essayer de vous écrire le chapitre 8 avant les examens et peut-être le 9 aussi. Je ne promets vraiment rien (ils seront peut-être un peu plus court que les autres aussi, je m'en excuse d'avance).

Pour les reviews :

 **Emylou** : Voilà (enfin) la suite ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps (pas frapper l'auteur, on a encore besoin de lui pour savoir la fin) ! ^^'  
En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait fort plaisir.

 **Little Monkey** : Alors la… Je suis désolée, ne m'en veux pas, mais je vais simplement te répondre par un grand merci ! J'ai tout lu, mais je suis vraiment trop fatiguée (il est 1h23 et j'écris seulement la fin de tout ça) xD Je te le dis tout de suite, tu peux me classer dans la catégorie des flemmardes ! :p  
Encore merci ! J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite ! ^^

 **cousingaelle** **:** Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu as compris dans ce chapitre pourquoi ils n'ont pas retrouvés la mémoire dès la naissance ? J'étais vraiment partie sur le principe – en écrivant cette fiction- qu'ils retrouveraient la mémoire en revivant une scène du passé qui les a marqués et qui leur est de nouveau arrivé dans leur nouvelle vie. Est-ce que c'est français ce que je viens de dire… Je m'embrouille moi-même xD En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Nekoko 3** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma façon d'écrire, ça me touche vraiment ! :3  
Alors concernant leur relation, je dévoile petit à petit – même si on se doute déjà de quelle était leur relation avant (je lâche les plus gros sous-entendus du monde !) xD Donc voilà, tu as la suite et j'espère avoir de nouveau une de tes review pour savoir ce que tu en as pensé ! Ps : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a redonnée envie d'écrire en voyant tout tes : continue ! :D

 **Lucie, Gust, Yuki-Chan** : Alors non, la fiction n'est pas abandonnée. Je vous remercie pour reviews et je vous dis à la prochaine ! :D

Pensez à laisser une petite review pour me motiver (et si vous souhaitez quelque chose dans la fiction, on peut toujours s'arranger pour !) :D

Big Kiss,

Akana-Sama 3


	8. I'm a Porsche with no brakes

**Coucou tout le monde! Voilà enfin le chapitre 8! :)**  
 **Tout d'abord, je vous dis merci de continuer à lire cette fiction - j'ai été surprise de voir qu'il y avait toujours autant de monde! Vraiment, ça fait plaisir de constater ça.**

 **Alors, j'ai corrigé le problème avec les chapitre 1 et 2. Donc, vous pouvez relire l'histoire sans soucis maintenant! Je m'excuse pour ce petit désagrément et j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop perturbé quand même.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes. Mais comme le dirait mon ancien professeur: Personne n'est parfait! :)**  
 **Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas et les musiques non plus.**

 **Je vous retrouve plus bas,**  
 **Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

Voilà déjà cinq jours qui se sont écoulés depuis la théorie d'Armin, cinq misérables jours où Levi s'est torturé l'esprit à essayer de refuser cette hypothèse. Aujourd'hui encore il a du mal à l'admettre mais sait que c'est certainement la réponse à ce « problème » car il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres suppositions qui tiennent la route.

Malgré tout, mercredi soir, Levi décide d'enfiler une de ses tenues de sport pour aller faire un petit footing afin de se changer les idées. Il opte pour son ancienne tenue de volleyeur noir et orange, où l'on peut encore voir à l'arrière du t-shirt son prénom « _Levi_ » ainsi que le numéro 4. Ensuite, il enfile ses chaussures Oasis – d'une couleur bleu électrique- et empoigne le blouson noir assorti à la tenue. Il prend son portable et ses écouteurs - qui sont soigneusement rangés dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il sort de l'appartement, ferme la porte, enfonce ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se dirige calmement vers la sortie, les yeux rivés vers son écran à la recherche d'une musique _motivante_. Deux mètres avant les escaliers, il ne fait pas attention et percute la personne qui vient en sens inverse – et lâche un son mélodieux bien à lui : _Tch_!

Il lève les yeux vers la personne maladroite qui vient juste de lui rentrer dedans – prêt à lui enfoncer son poing dans le ventre- et découvre finalement devant lui, Eren, en short noir et débardeur rouge, tenant un énorme sac de sport _Nike_ vert émeraude. Tout en détaillant son voisin, Levi perçoit que celui-ci dégage une odeur, non pas de sport comme sa tenue peut nous faire croire, mais de crème hydratante ou un savon à la lavande. Une fois l'inspection de la tenue du jeune achevée, il s'apprête à prendre la parole mais se fait interrompre par Eren.

-Levi, s'écrie joyeusement Eren en lui offrant son plus grand sourire. Ça me fait si plaisir de te voir, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis… Eh bien, depuis longtemps ! Tu vas bien ?

Effectivement, ils ne sont pas vus depuis samedi car finalement Levi n'a pas eu le courage d'aller le voir et en plus de ça, il a tout fait pour éviter de croiser son voisin par après, ne se sentant pas assez _courageux_ pour lui faire face.

-Je vais bien, répond-il sans grande motivation. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dehors à cette heure-ci dans une tenue pareille? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu sens aussi fort la lavande ?

La dernière question n'est pas vraiment importante en soit, mais pour Levi, ça l'est car ça signifie peut-être dire que son petit protégé est allé voir une fille et ça, l'idée ne lui plaît pas – mais vraiment pas. Ou bien, il a juste pris une douche avec un savon à la lavande –mais Levi vaut quand même savoir…

-Oh, en fait le mercredi je finis mes cours à dix-neuf heure et je termine avec pratique massage, d'où la fort odeur de lavande et ma tenue de sport, dit Eren avec un grand sourire. Et toi, tu vas faire un footing ?

-Ouais, j'ai besoin de ma changer les idées et donc je vais un peu courir et faire de la musculation après dans ma…

-Je peux venir avec toi, s'il te plaît, le coupe Eren. J'ai besoin d'aller me dépenser un coup et faire du sport. Et puis, avec quelqu'un s'est toujours plus motivant ! Tu m'attends, je reviens dans même pas quatre minutes !

Le jeune étudiant ne laisse même pas le temps à Levi de répondre qu'il fonce dans son appartement et revient trois minutes après avec une paire de basket adaptée et un blouson sur lui. Il fait un grand sourire à son voisin, sort son gsm aussi et met en place ses écouteurs.

-On y va alors, demande joyeusement Eren.

Levi, cloué sur place depuis le début, finit par lâcher un soupir et le regarde finalement droit dans les yeux.

-Bien, mais si jamais tu me ralentis je t'abandonne et je ne fais pas demi-tour pour te récupérer, dit Levi avant de se tourner de descendre les escaliers tout en lançant sa musique et rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

Une fois dehors, Levi se lance sans attendre Eren et se plonge dans sa musique – il est dans sa bulle, rien ne peut plus le déranger. Le châtain, quant à lui, est surpris de voir son voisin partir aussi vite d'un coup et prend déjà quelques mètres de retard juste en ayant admiré son départ. Il se lance donc rapidement à sa suite et essaie maladroitement de démarrer sa musique. _S'il continue à cette vitesse, il va vite se fatiguer et ne pas savoir continuer_ , pense l'étudiant en fixant le dos de Levi à maintenant un mètre de lui.

Après vingt minutes, ils sont dans le parc de la ville, Levi semble toujours aussi frais comme s'il venait de commencer à courir seulement maintenant et son rythme de course ainsi que sa respiration n'ont pas changés. Pour Eren s'est différent, on peut voir de la transpiration luire sur sa peau ainsi que, sur son visage, la difficulté à garder la même cadence que Levi et il est quelque peu essoufflé. Il continue – ou plutôt essaie- malgré tout de rester à son niveau mais à partir d'un moment il n'en peut plus et ralentit. Il regarde fixement le dos de son compagnon de course s'éloigner de lui et ressent un léger pincement au cœur en se disant que Levi ne plaisantait pas tout à l'heure en parlant de l'abandonner. Petit à petit il ne l'aperçoit même plus et se retrouve seul. Cependant, il n'abandonne pas, augmente le volume de sa musique et continue son footing.

Cela fait déjà dix minutes qu'Eren continue de courir tout en regardant partout après Levi mais sans succès. Il s'arrête donc de courir et continue le chemin à pied jusqu'à chez lui – il n'a pas fait demi-tour, il prend juste un autre chemin pour rentrer. La musique défile toujours dans ses oreilles et cette fois, c'est quelque chose de calme qu'il écoute, _King Arthur_ de Hans Zimmer. Il s'immobilise quelques minutes, ferme les yeux et profite de la douce brise qui vient caresser son visage – et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ce chef-d'œuvre. Alors qu'il s'apprête à redémarrer à courir, il sent une main agripper son épaule et le tirer vers l'arrière. _What the fuck_ , pense-t-il brusquement.

-T'es une plaie, tu sais ça, dit une voix près de son oreille.

-Levi, s'écrie Eren. Bordel, tu étais obligé de m'aborder comme ça ? Tu m'as fait peur… Tu ne sais pas faire comme une personne normale ?

Levi lâche sa prise et Eren en profite pour se retourner vers lui. Il remarque que l'adulte ne transpire toujours pas. _Mais comment ça se fait qu'il soit toujours aussi frais,_ se demande-t-il.

-Eh bien, dit Levi, tu as du mal à suivre une personne que tu appelles parfois « vieux » ?

-En même temps tu es parti comme une fusée, se défend Eren. Et tu as gardé le même rythme tout le temps, tu n'es pas humain ! Et puis… _Atchoum_!

Levi recule d'un pas lorsqu'Eren éternue et le regarde les yeux grands ouverts – avec un petit air de dégout. Il le détaille et remarque qu'il est en sueur et que le temps se refroidit assez vite.

-Rentrons avant que ton état ne s'aggrave, lâche Levi.

Et sur ces mots, ils décident de rentrer rapidement pour se mettre au chaud.

Une fois monté les escaliers du bâtiment, Levi s'apprête à rentrer dans son appartement avant qu'Eren ne le stoppe en insistant pour que celui-ci vienne chez lui.

-Non, dit simplement Levi.

-Pourquoi, demande le châtain quelque peu surpris de la réponse du plus âge. J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, Levi, et ce depuis quelques jours… Est-ce que par hasard j'ai fait quelque chose qui ait pu t'offusquer ou te contrarier ?

Levi ne répond rien durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il voit sur le visage d'Eren un voile d'anxiété et d'incompréhension. Finalement, il baisse les yeux vers sa main tenant toujours la poignée de la porte et prend une grande inspiration.

-Viens chez moi, dit-il simplement en ouvrant sa porte, pénétrant dans son appartement et ne regardant nullement derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'Eren rentre également.

Il retire ses chaussures - qu'il prend soin de ranger directement à leur place et troque son blouson de sport pour un sweat-shirt à capuche qui était accroché au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Finalement, il regarde derrière lui et n'aperçoit pas Eren. _Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout_ , pense-t-il. Alors qu'il s'apprête à fermer sa porte, il entend la voix du châtain lui dire de ne pas lui claper la porte au nez – ce qui fait naître un léger rictus aux lèvres du propriétaire des lieux.

Le jeune homme entre donc dans l'appartement et c'est à ce moment que Levi remarque qu'Eren a enfilé un training et pris un sweat également.

-Bouge tes chaussures avant d'aller plus loin, lui ordonne Levi. Je déteste qu'on ramène des crasses chez moi. Ton appartement est comparable à une porcherie mais pas le mien.

-Oui mon commandant, dit Eren en rigolant – ce qui, sans le vouloir, blesse un peu Levi.

Eren enlève donc ses baskets et Levi se dirige dans une pièce à gauche du hall d'entrée. Le châtain le rejoint une minute ou deux après et est ébahi en découvrant une mini salle de sport. Des haltères à droite, un vélo d'appartement à gauche, un grand miroir recouvrant un des murs, un banc de musculation multifonction au milieu de la pièce avec une chaise romaine à côté et enfin, un sac de sable non loin de là avec une chaine hifi à un peu plus d'un mètre. La bouche grande ouverte, des étoiles dans les yeux et un air stupéfié, il ne sent pas directement le regard intense que Levi lui lance.

-Je suis impressionné, finit par dire l'étudiant. C'est du super matos tout ça !

-N'est-ce pas, lâche mollement le plus âgé. Bon, on s'y met, j'aimerais bien profiter que mes muscles soit encore chaud pour travailler.

-Quoi, demande Eren incrédule. Tu veux faire de la musculation maintenant ?

-Je t'ai dit, avant de commencer le footing, que je comptais faire de la musculation chez moi après, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer… Sale morveux impoli ! Dépêche-toi, dit Levi en se dirigeant vers la chaise romaine.

-Euh, oui, d'accord, finit-il par dire en se précipitant vers le banc de musculation pour réaliser des abdominaux.

Levi retire son sweat qu'il place à côté de l'appareil, réalise un saut pour agripper la barre de traction et place ses mains en pronation. Il commence les premières tractions sous le regard insistant – et pas discret pour un sous- d'Eren. Ce dernier admire la technique de son voisin. Il reste droit lors de la montée et de la descente, ne plie à aucun moment ses genoux, garde son corps gainé,… Et malgré la présence son t-shirt de sport, on peut clairement discerner le mouvement de chacun de ses muscles – ce qui, pour Eren, rend Levi encore plus sexy. Le grand dorsal qui le tire vers le haut, le trapèze – qui lui dessine une si belle courbure entre l'épaule et le cou-, ses biceps et triceps,… C'est une vue si délicieuse qui donne envie de déguster ce qu'il y a devant soi.

-Au lieu de mater ouvertement mon corps, fais des abdos ou n'importe quoi gamin, dit Levi sans grande difficulté.

Eren sent ses joues virer au rouge suite à la remarque.

-Je, je… Je ne matais pas, commence-t-il difficilement en tournant brusquement la tête sur le côté. Je voulais juste te demander l'autorisation pour mettre de la musique.

 _Quelle excuse de merde_ , pense le châtain.

-Tch, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne me dérange pas, lâche Levi sans pour autant arrêter ses tractions.

Eren se lève donc précipitamment du banc – tellement vite qu'il manque de s'étaler au sol-, et va brancher son téléphone à la chaine hifi. Tout en faisant ça, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser : _Eh merde, pourquoi je ne peux pas être plus discret_ …

-Tu as un problème avec Sia, demande Eren. Promis, je mets quelque chose de motivant.

-M'en moque, mets ce que tu veux, répond Levi – toujours s'en s'arrêter.

Eren lance donc la première musique et retourne sur le banc pour, enfin, commencer ses abdos – il enlève malgré tout son sweat avant, qu'il lance un peu n'importe où dans la pièce. _1, 2, 3, 4,…10,…15,…_ Lorsqu'Eren entend le refrain, il ne peut s'empêcher de chanter.

 _I_ _put my armor on, show you how strong how I am,  
I put my armor on, I'll show you that I am_

Commence-t-il à chanter avant de se faire interrompre par Levi qui vient de lâcher la barre de traction.

 _I'm unstoppable  
I'm a Porsche with no brakes, I'm invincible,  
Yeah, I win every single game,  
I'm so powerful, I don't need batteries to play,  
I'm so confident, yeah, I'm unstoppable today_

-Eh, s'écrie Eren, _Je_ suis la porsche sans freins ! Tu n'es rien à côté de moi microbe !

-Ah oui, dit Levi en s'approchant dangereusement du plus jeune. Tu es aussi le plus puissant de nous c'est ça ? D'ailleurs c'est moi qui t'aie ralenti dans ta course de tout à l'heure, c'est ça, _morveux_ ?

-Ouais, je suis le plus fort, lâche Eren pour rigoler.

-Bien alors faisons un défi, lâche Levi avec un fin sourire – à peine perceptible. Le plus fort de nous deux sur la chaise romaine pour les tractions gagne.

- _What_ , s'écrie Eren les yeux grands ouverts. C'est de la triche, tu as l'habitude d'en faire et moi non.

-Bien, alors je propose quelque chose pour que ça soit plus équitable, lance Levi avec un petit rictus. Pour les tractions je prends un poids supplémentaire, plus ou moins… Soixante kilos. Ça te va ? Tu ne peux pas vraiment refuser, ai un peu pitié de moi, je viens de réaliser septante tractions juste avant et je ne suis même pas certain de faire dix petites tractions.

 _En fait, je peux encore en faire des dizaines s'il le faut_ , pense Levi.

Eren semble réfléchir quelques instants avant de finalement accepter.

-D'accord, ça marche, dit le châtain. Quelles sont les récompenses à la clé ?

-Que veux-tu, demande Levi.

-Si je gagne, tu viens chez moi pendant une semaine pour faire la cuisine et manger avec moi le soir, déclare fièrement Eren en fixant les prunelles de Levi. Et en plus, tu fais la vaisselle après.

-Tu me prends pour ta technicienne de surface en fait, demande Levi avec sarcasme.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois c'est juste que je…, débute il avant de se faire couper par son ami.

-Très bien ça marche, déclare Levi. Mais si je gagne… Tu me dois un massage et tu me prépares à manger ce soir. On est d'accord ?

Eren ouvre grand les yeux. Il était sûr que Levi allait lui demander quelque chose d'atroce. Mais non, il lui demande un service qu'il ne lui aurait pas refuser, même hors d'un défi.

-Tu vas mordre la poussière vielle branche, déclare Eren joyeusement en tendant sa main à Levi pour conclure leur accord.

Après avoir conclu ce fameux accord, Eren se lève du banc et se dirige vers la barre de traction – et au passage il fait un clin d'œil à Levi. Il saute et place ses mains en pronation sur la barre.

-Une chose avant que tu commences, intervient Levi avant le début. Tu places tes mains comme tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas plier tes genoux, tu dois rester gainer tout le temps et ton menton doit passer la barre. Attention, tu ne le tires pas vers le haut pour la passer, c'est de la triche sinon. Bonne chance morveux !

Levi laisse donc Eren commencer et analyse la technique du plus jeune. Les dix premières tractions se passent bien mais à partir de la onzième, on peut déceler sur le visage du plus jeune un peu de douleur et on voit également ses muscles trembler sous l'effort. A la quinzième, l'étudiant s'arrête et se laisse pendre dans le vide.

-Attends, je viens t'aider, dit Levi en arrivant devant l'étudiant et en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune. Lâche la barre, je te soutiens, tu ne risques rien.

Il n'hésite pas une seconde et lâche donc la barre. Sans grande surprise Levi le tient fermement aux hanches et le fait descendre au sol doucement.

-Laisse-moi te dire que tu ne sens plus la lavande, tu pues gamin, dit Levi en lâchant le jeune.

Eren regarde Levi avec un air qui semble dire « m'en contre fou mec, fiche moi la paix, je suis fatigué ». Il passe une main sur son front puis dans ces cheveux, essaie de reprendre une respiration stable et se décide enfin à demander son score.

-J'ai fait combien, demande Eren encore un peu essoufflé.

-Quinze, déclare Levi.

-Seulement, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir fait une cinquantaine, se plaint le jeune. Bon, maintenant c'est ton tour avec le poids de soixante kilos. Comment tu vas accrocher ça ?

-Comme ceci, dit Levi en plaçant Eren sur son dos. Tu t'accroches bien et tu évites de me briser le bassin avec tes jambes ainsi que de me couper la respiration.

Sans plus attendre, il saute et attrape la barre –non sans un cri de surprise de la part d'Eren- pour commencer son exercice. Sans difficultés apparentes, il réalise ses tractions. Le jeune étudiant, quant à lui, fait de son mieux pour ne pas trop gêner le plus âgé dans ses mouvements. Et pour éviter de prêter trop attention Levi – parce que oui, monter et descendre comme ça, c'est une sensation particulière-, il commence à prêter de nouveau attention à la musique derrière lui.

-Oh god, c'est une de mes musiques préférées, s'écrie-t-il joyeusement au niveau de l'oreille de Levi – qui lâche un charmant petit : _Tch_.

 _Your body's poetry, speak to me  
Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight ?  
Move your body, move your body  
I wanna be your muse, use my music  
And let me be your rhythm tonight  
Move your body, move your body_

-Vas-y Levi, bouge ton corps, dit Eren en rigolant.

-Ouais, ben je lâche, déclare-t-il. J'ai demandé un poids de soixante kilos et pas cent-vingt.

Et sur ces mots, il se laisse tomber au sol et Eren descend de son dos.

-Bon ça en fait quinze pour moi et quatre pour toi, dit Eren en essayant d'adopter une expression sérieuse.

-Toi, sale merde, j'en ai fait trente-quatre. J'aurais même pu en faire plus si tu n'avais pas à commencer à bouger pendant le refrain, s'exclame Levi en fusillant du regard son voisin.

Eren rigole et donne une tape dans le dos du petit grincheux.

-D'accord ça va, tu l'as bien mérité ton massage et ton repas, dit le châtain. Je reviens, je vais chercher ma crème de massage ainsi que ma table pliante.

-Je viens avec toi, je vais t'aider pour la table.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont de nouveau dans la salle de sport, la table dépliée au milieu de la pièce et une serviette dessus.

-Bien, je vais te masser le dos, déclare Eren avec déjà quelques rougeurs apparentes sur les joues. Tu peux bouger ton t-shirt et te coucher sur le ventre s'il te plaît ?

Levi s'exécute et va donc se glisser sur la table de massage – il fait semblant de ne pas avoir vu le visage du jeune se teinter de rouge.

-Je suis désolé, mais pour te masser les lombaires je dois… je dois baisser un peu ton short. Est-ce-que… Est-ce-que je peux, demande Eren timidement et avec les joues devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Ne fais pas ta pucelle en chaleur, si tu dois le faire pour bien masser, fais-le, déclare Levi. Mais, s'il te plaît ne bave pas sur mon corps de dieu s'il te plaît.

-Narcisse, s'écrie Eren.

Il descend donc le short de Levi jusqu'à voir la raie de ses fesses, prend sa crème, la fait chauffer dans ses mains et commence à réaliser ses massages. Il fait glisser ses doigts sur les muscles luisant de sueur, le trapèze, le carré des lombes, le grand dorsal,… Et tout en massant, il admire son dos sculpté, sa nuque à découvert et enfin son visage... Un visage où les yeux sont fermés, qui semble se détendre, qui parait être moins rude que d'habitude. Il écoute également la respiration régulière et calme, ce qui l'apaise un peu.

Levi, quant à lui, profite pleinement du massage. Ça fait des années qu'il attend de ressentir les mains de cet homme sur sa peau et cela fait plus d'une semaine que cette envie est encore plus présente. Et enfin, aujourd'hui, il peut se détendre et profiter des douces sensations que lui procure le jeune homme. Sentir ces doigts si fins et doux parcourir sa peau, exercer des pressions en montant et venir effleurer sa peau comme une brise pour le retour.

Les mains d'Eren finissent par quitter les dos de Levi pour aller masser l'arrière des cuisses puis les mollets. Après plus de vingt minutes de massages, le châtain vient passer sa main droite dans les cheveux ébène de Levi et n'est guère surpris d'apprécier toucher ces cheveux. Depuis le début, il n'y a aucun bruit dans la pièce si ce n'est la musique qui résonne contre les murs. Eren arrête ses mouvements et s'abaisse au niveau de la personne couchée sur la table.

-Levi, murmure l'étudiant à l'oreille du concerné, eh Levi, j'ai une question.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre, demande-t-il faiblement et toujours les yeux fermés. Je suis bien comme ça, laisse-moi profiter de ma récompense…

-Non pas vraiment, désolé, lui répond Eren en baissant les yeux au sol.

Levi redresse sa tête, fléchit un bras devant lui pour prendre appui et glisse sa main gauche dans la nuque du châtain tout en réalisant des petits cercles avec ses doigts.

-Quelque chose te préoccupe l'esprit, demande l'adulte se voulant rassurant.

Suite à la sensation que lui procure Levi au niveau du cou, Eren se rappelle de ses fins doigts qui lui ont soutenu la tête lorsqu'il est tombé dans les pommes mais surtout… Il se rappelle d'un de ses rêves, le seul qui fut si agréable. Et que ça soit dans le rêve ou maintenant, il ressent la même chose, ça lui fait du bien.

-Je… Je n'ai rien dit, tracasse pas, dit le jeune tout en reprenant les massages.

Levi ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, il se dit que si le jeune à quelque chose à lui demander ou lui dire, il finira par venir et il n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un vienne le forcer à parler. Alors sans plus attendre, il se recouche sur la table et profite à nouveaux du massage. Mais après quelques secondes, il se relève et fixe ses prunelles dans celles d'Eren – ce qui vaut un léger mouvement de surprise venant de ce-dernier.

-J'oubliais, commence Levi, mais pour manger, je veux un très bon plat.

Eren, quant à lui, semble prendre un air gêné et passe sa main dans ses cheveux châtain.

-Comment te dire, dit Eren, je peux juste te faire une soupe en poudre, ça te va ?

-T'es une double plaie, merdeux, finit par dire Levi avec une voix quelque peu ennuyé tout en passant sa main sur son visage. Dépêche-toi de téléphoner au livreur de pizza alors !

Et c'est comme ça, que les deux anciens compagnons dégustèrent une pizza sur le sofa de Levi, tout en regardant un film – il ne faut pas oublier que Levi l'a menacé de mort à la moindre petite tâche.

* * *

 **Alors, vous avez aimez? :)**  
 **Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir! :D**

 **Si vous avez vu une (ou des) faute(s) d'orthographe, vous pouvez me le signaler, j'irais corriger ça! :)**

 **IMPORTANT: Je rentre en période d'examen et je ne pourrais donc peut-être pas poster le prochain chapitre avant... Un moment :s Je suis vraiment désolée et j'espère que vous comprendrez!**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Ocean22 : Merci pour ta review, merci pour m'avoir dit où se trouvait les fautes d'orthographe et surtout merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le problème! :) Je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fiction et que tu apprécies mes choix concernant l'avancement de leur relation! Alors l'histoire concernant Isabelle et Farlan sera expliquer un peu plus tard (ben oui, je ne vais pas tout dire d'un coup, sinon il n'y a pas d'intrigue) ;) Alors oui, je compte faire intervenir un autre couple (plus que celui de SashaxConnie) dans l'histoire. Mais j'ai un doute concernant justement ce couple. Au plaisir d'avoir encore ton ressenti sur ce chapitre! Encore merci! :D**

 **D4rk Lili: Merci pour ta review! Je comprends ta douleur, je sais ce que c'est de lire plusieurs chapitres en même temps (le pire c'est quand on confond les histoires et qu'on se dit "mais, il était pas mort lui?"). Je suis contente que mon style te plaise, ça fait plaisir! Si tu veux mon avis, Levi fait tourner la tête de tout le monde et pas uniquement celle d'Eren! :p Sache une chose... JE T'AIME! Moi non plus je ne supporte pas vraiment Mikasa... Elle pourra tellement être super si elle arrêtait de dire "Eren... Eren!". Elle n'a que ça à la bouche! En même temps, comment ne pas préférer Levi (et son pack de 8)! Encore merci pour ta review, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu as pensé de la suite! :)**

 **Guest : Voili-voilou, tu as la suite! :)**

 **Manami : Merci pour le review! Je suis contente que tu aimes et non, ne te tracasse pas, je ne me laisse plus décourager! J'attends avec impatience ton avis sur ce chapitre! :D**

 **La patate déesse : J'adore ton surnom! Je suis désolée si mes fautes d'orthographes t'ont dérangées, mais... Personne n'est parfait! :D **

**Amande: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira! ^^**

 **Little-Monckey : Et oui, je suis vivante! J'espère que tu vas aimer la chapitre 8! Merci pour la review! :)**

 **J'ai l'impression que j'oublie de dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus quoi... Enfin, pas grave, ça reviendra!**

 **Pensez à laisser une review, c'est le petit plaisir d'un petit auteur! :)**

 **Bizz,  
Akana-Sama **


End file.
